Fade Into You
by 14045
Summary: [REMAKE] KaiSoo GS! No Summary! DLDR! Enjoy
1. Prolog

**Fade into you**

**By**

**Kate Dawes**

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

** Do Kyungsoo**

Prolog

Do kyungsoo meninggalkan kehidupan Midwestern setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi dan menuju ke Los Angeles untuk bekerja pada sebuah agen pencari bakat di Hollywood. Baginya kehidupan di LA adalah gegar budaya, tapi tidak sebanding dengan kejutan yang ia dapatkan ketika Kim jongin memasuki kehidupannya.

Kim jongin adalah seorang produser/sutradara/penulis termuda dan paling cemerlang di Hollywood. Dia kaya, sukses, tampan, dan tidak pernah kekurangan wanita, tapi hanya ada satu wanita yang dia inginkan, dan dia berniat untuk mewujudkannya. Ketika Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo, ia beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoo menyajikan suatu tantangan baru baginya. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah untuk menjalani hubungan yang berbahaya namun sangat bergairah dengannya. Bersama-sama mereka menemukan hasrat terdalam, juga rahasia tergelap masing-masing...

**tbc/end?**

Cerita ini milik '**Kate Dawes'** saya hanya me-Remake nya saja.

Yang tidak suka, tidak usah baca.

Enjoy~~


	2. FIY-1

**Fade into you**

**By**

**Kate Dawes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**** Kim Jongin as Boy  
><strong>

** Do Kyungsoo as Girl  
><strong>

**Byun Baekhyun as Girl  
><strong>

** Oh Sehun as Boy  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Aku telah tinggal dan bekerja di Los Angeles hanya tiga minggu ketika aku bertemu dengan pria yang akan mengubah segalanya bagiku. Aku pernah mendengar namanya sebelumnya, tapi hanya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ketika bekerja sekitar Hollywood. Sebagai seorang gadis biasa, baru lulus dari Ohio State University, Midwestern pindah ke Tinseltown (_Hollywood_).

Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang Kim jongin sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah, tapi aku tidak pernah sedikitpun memperhatikan ketika namanya muncul di dilayar sebuah film. Dia adalah penulis dan produser, aku mengaku bersalah – sebenarnya tidak peduli – untuk tidak mencari tahu siapa dia sebelum aku mulai melihat namanya di dokumen dan mendengar namanya di kantor.

Sebelum berjalan kekantornya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, aku menemani bosku Kris Wu, untuk sebuah rapat. Kris sedang melobi, agar salah satu klien di agensi kami bisa mendapatkan peran di film yang diproduseri oleh Kim jongin.

Tampang Kim jongin seharusnya tidak akan membuatku terkejut, jika aku mau sedikit repot mencari dia di google dan sedikit mencari tahu tentang dirinya sebelum rapat dimulai. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Terserah jika mau menyebut aku sebagai orang baru, tapi itu sesuatu yang benar-benar tak terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku, fokusku adalah presentasi ke klien. Hampir sebagian besar waktu kami selama satu jam berada di kantor Kim jongin, aku duduk di sana menatapnya, tak bisa fokus dengan rapat yang berlangsung, tingginya kira-kira 6 kaki (182 cm), dengan bahu lebar dan pinggang langsing, itu bukan bentuk fisik seorang binaragawan, tipe kesukaanku, tapi dia memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti huruf V. Kukira pakaian yang dikenakannya cukup membantu juga. Celana panjang abu-abu gelap, dan kancing kemeja putih dengan dua atau tiga kancing pertama terbuka, mengungkapkan kulit halus dan cokelat merata. Rambutnya cukup panjang untuk bisa diacak-acak jika saja ada seorang gadis punya kesempatan untuk menggerakkan jari-jari diatasnya. Pada awal pertemuan, rambutnya tampak disisir ke belakang dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang berlebihan memakai gel. Tapi setelah berjam-jam, rambutnya mulai mengering, dan aku pikir mungkin dia baru saja mandi di kamar mandi pribadi di kantornya. Mungkin dia sudah bekerja sebelum rapat, dan dalam tiga puluh menit ketika aku menunggu di ruang tunggu, dia berada di kamar mandi sambil _menyabuni ..._

_See? _Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku merasa terganggu. Dan sejujurnya, ini sedikit membuatku marah. Aku datang ke kota ini untuk bekerja, membangun diriku sendiri, memulai hidupku. Aku tak mau menjadi tidak mampu dalam mengendalikan diri disetiap area hidupku, apalagi dengan pria. Aku pernah bermasalah dengan pria, dan ketika aku tiba di LA, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

_Bekerja. Aku berada di sini untuk bekerja_.

Aku terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri, mengulanginya seperti mantra terus dan terus dan berulang-ulang...

"Bagaimana pendapat anda,Ms. Do ?" Ini akan menjadi cukup buruk jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kris. Tapi itu keluar dari mulut Jongin, aku duduk disebelah bosku dan diseberang seorang mogul Hollywood, tertangkap basah karena aku melamun. Aku sudah menatap ke arah Jongin, memindahkan pandanganku dari bibir kematanya. Aku langsung melihat bahwa matanya setajam elang dengan iris hitam nan tajam, tapi kali ini aku melihat bahwa satu alisnya dinaikkan untuk menekankan pertanyaan yang ditujukannya padaku. Aku tak memiliki petunjuk tentang konteks dari pertanyaannya tersebut. Dan benar-benar membuatku terlihat bodoh dan tidak berguna. Tapi tak ada cara lain,dan aku membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tanpa ragu kukatakan, "Dengan segala hormat, Mr. Kim, saya menghargai diminta untuk memberikan masukan, tapi Mr. Wu adalah ahlinya di sini." Kataku dengan senyum dan menatap sekilas ke arah Kris Wu. Untungnya, Kris mengerti isyaratku dan langsung memberikan argumen untuk mendukung klien kami.

Diselamatkan oleh sedikit kecerdasan. Ini jarang terjadi padaku, tapi ketika itu terjadi, sepertinya selalu terjadi ketika itu benar-benar penting. Ini adalah bagian di mana kamu akan berpikir bahwa aku akan mendapatkan kontrol diri dan memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan.

Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Kris, aku menatap Jongin. Sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja, dia bisa berpikir aku hanya menonton reaksinya terhadap permainan Kris. Tapi itu salah. Aku seorang gadis Midwestern. Cukup normal. Cukup jinak, sebenarnya. Aku sudah tidak perawan, dan aku sudah pernah berhubungan seks. Aku belum pernah menonton pornografi, dan yang membuatnya lebih aneh lagi adalah bahwa gambaran itu yang muncul di kepalaku. Mereka seperti sekelumit adegan dalam sebuah film, seperti cahaya yang berkedip dan kau mengingat aksi yang dilakukan dalam film tersebut. Dalam hal ini, aku yang melakukan aksi itu, telungkup, dengan Jongin di belakangku... merobek bajuku langsung di tempat tidur. Beberapa kali ia melirik padaku, aku khawatir bahwa dia bisa melihat apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku tahu, ini gila. Ketika rapat usai, Jongin bangkit dan menghampiri Kris, dia menjabat tangan Kris dan menempatkan tangan yang lainnya di belakang lengan Kris. Aku belajar di mata kuliah psikologi bahwa itu adalah sikap yang menunjukkan kekuasaan dan dominasi. Aku tak terkejut, itu sudah biasa di Hollywood.

Jongin menatapku, " ,senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Terima kasih ."

Aku menerima uluran jabat tangannya, "Panggil aku Jongin."

Tangannya besar dan kuat, dan jabat tangannya hangat, Jika aku ingin sedikit melodramatis, ada aliran listrik kecil yang berlompatan dari tangan kami. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, kehangatan jabat tangannya sudah cukup mendebarkan.

"Baik Jongin, panggil aku Kyungsoo."

Dia tersenyum, "Kyungsoo" dan kita semua pun berbalik menuju pintu. Kris pergi duluan menuju keruang tunggu, dimana dia dengan cepat langsung bercakap-cakap dengan sekretaris Jongin, "Sepertinya kita hampir setiap hari berbicara ditelpon…"

Percakapan mereka meredup ketika aku merasa tangan Jongin dipunggungku. Dia membungkuk dibahuku, mulutnya dekat ditelingaku. "Cara mengelak yang bagus, tadi."

Aku menoleh, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika aku bertanya, apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo, kau menanganinya dengan sangat bagus Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak-" Aku akan mulai berbohong tapi dia langsung menyelaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia tertawa. "Aku sedang menggodamu. Lain waktu kita akan bicara, segera, aku yakin itu."

Aku merasakan aliran darah mengalir deras ke mukaku. _Bagus, merona dalam suasana profesional_.

Kris menemui kami lagi, dan sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada Jongin, aku tidak pernah sesenang itu ketika akhirnya kami dalam perjalanan pulang. Perjalanan kembali dari studio ke kantor sangat singkat, dan ketika menyetir, Kris selalu mengatakan bahwa rapat berjalan dengan lancar, dan artis kami Xi luhan, sudah hampir bias agensi kami. Ketika lampu merah, Kris menatapku "Ngomong-ngomong, kau melakukan hal yang sangat bagus disana. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Apa itu?"

"Cara kau memperlakukanku, maksudku, kau sudah cukup paham dalam masalah ini dan bisa berkomentar, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengajakmu sama sekali, tapi… baiklah terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Aku sedikit khawatir Kris mengetahui alasanku yang sebenarnya, Jongin yakin untuk memilihnya, Tapi Kris berpikir aku hanya asisten yang baik, yang membiarkan bosnya untuk menangani semuanya. Sisa hari berjalan dengan baik, meskipun banyak dihabiskan dengan memikirkan tentang Kim jongin. Aku yakin, aku tidak pernah melihat contoh yang sempurna, ketika orang-orang berkata tentang pria bisa menjadi cantik. Aku selalu berpikir itu kata sifat feminin, dan kukira ada beberapa orang terkenal yang layak menyandangnya, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum aku melihat Jongin. Aku tak habis pikir, dia harusnya menjadi bintang film daripada menjadi orang dibelakang layar, Kenapa? Apakah dia pernah berakting dan tidak menyukainya? Atau gagal?

Menjelang sore, aku akhirnya meng-google namanya menggunakan telpon genggam. Aku merasa sedikit paranoid akan tertangkap basah ketika melakukan penelitian tentang dirinya setelah rapat, yang seharusnya aku lakukan sebelumnya.

Yang pertama muncul adalah daftar dari situs IMDb-nya. Ada satu foto dirinya, yang diambil ketika acara red carpet, itu bukan foto close-up, jadi tidak mewakili dia sama sekali. Aku menscroll kebawah, dibagian daftar kreditnya: tiga judul film sebagai penulis, Sembilan judul film sebagai produser. Tak ada akting atau sutradara. Aku sudah kagum padanya pada saat rapat berlangsung, dan semakin kagum, ketika mengetahui bahwa ia menulis salah satu film favoritku, dan pernah dinominasikan untuk mendapatkan Oscar.

_Whoa_. Pria ini adalah orang besar dari yang kukira, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa bodoh karena tidak mengetahuinya. Meskipun Kris tidak menjelaskan, tapi dia sudah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pertemuan terpentingnya yang dia dapatkan sepanjang tahun ini. Pikirku karena kami akan menjual Xi luhan, sekarang aku tahu, itu karenam kami akan bertemu salah satu orang besar di Hollywood.

Aku scroll keatas, dan melihat tanggal lahirnya. Dia baru 27 tahun. Dan sangat tidak biasa, meraih kesuksesan di level diumurnya yang masih muda. Dia terlihat santai, ramah, tidak sombong dan tidak menutup diri. Terutama dengan komentarnya yang melegakan hati, ketika aku meninggalkan kantornya.

Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar terpesona dengan Kim jongin, dan aku tak tahu berapa banyak kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan di beberapa bulan kedepan. Aku meninggalkan kantor dengan gugup, bukan hanya gara-gara Jongin, tapi juga karena aku masih baru dengan pekerjaanku, baru untuk seluruh bisnis di Hollywood, dan aku adalah bagian utama dari apa yang bisa menjadi masalah besar dengan bintang pendatang baru dan sebuah film blockbuster (film yang sangat sukses dan populer). Permainan telah dimulai - Kris bilang kita mungkin akan tahu sesuatu minggu depan. Untuk mengurangi kecemasanku, aku membuka tutup Volkswagen Beetle baruku, dan membiarkan udara California menerpa rambutku ketika aku menyetir pulang. Mobil adalah belanja termahalku seumur hidupku. Aku sudah menabung semenjak lulus kuliah untuk uang muka. Itu adalah perjalanan yang menyenangkan dari Ohio ke California.

Ketika sampai di rumah aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang mengangkangi seorang pria di sofa. Byun Baekhyun dua tahun lebih tua dariku, dan sudah tinggal di California selama tiga tahun. Dia adalah teman kakakku Yixing, dan benar-benar sudah seperti saudara, ketika dia tahu aku menuju selatan California ia menawarkan agar aku tinggal di sana selama yang aku butuhkan.

Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu seluruh kebenaran tentang mengapa aku ingin melarikan diri dari Ohio. Kebanyakan orang berpikir itu hanya tentang keinginan sebuah awal baru setelah kuliah. Dan kebanyakan orang juga berpikir itu karena aku putus dengan Oh Sehun setelah tiga tahun berpacaran dengan serius. Apa yang orang-orang tidak ketahui adalah pada saat tingkat terakhirku di Ohio State, Sehun sudah berselingkuh dengan lebih dari 3 wanita. Itu saja alasanku untuk mencampakkan dia, tapi ada hal penting yang tidak aku ceritakan, sekalipun kepada orang tuaku.

Satu-satunya orang yang tahu hanyalah kakakku Yixing dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun datang ke Hollyood untuk mengejar mimpinya sebagai artis, tapi seperti kebanyakan yang lain, dia akhirnya menjadi seorang waitress sambil menunggu dia ditemukan oleh seorang pencari bakat. Yang membuatku kagum, dia tidak pernah memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu dan meminta Kris untuk menawarinya pekerjaan. Dia bertekad untuk melakukan usahanya sendiri. Ketika dia mendengar pintu terbuka, dia menoleh " Oh, hey."

Dia tidak beringsut dari pria itu. Mereka berdua berpakaian, dan aku merasa tidak enak, karena aku masuk pada saat mereka baru saja memulai. Tentu saja dia bisa melakukannya dikamar, tapi ini adalah kondo miliknya, jadi aku tidak bisa mengeluh.

"Hey, maaf." Aku berbalik dan menutup pintu.

"Jangan khawatir."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan melalui ruang tamu dan kamar tidurku, tetapi Baekhyunmenghentikanku.

"Ini Chanyeol." katanya menatapku kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

Aku tersenyum, "Hai."

Dia menatapku melalui kelopak matanya yang berat, "apa kabar?"

Aku kembali menatap Baekhyun, yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol, sambil tetap mengangkanginya. "Aku akan kekamarku."

Dia bangkit meninggalkan Chanyeol, "Tidak apa-apa, kami sedang. memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk makan malam."

Ada dimana saat aku ragu-ragu tentang tempat makan, tapi tidak pernah terpikir untuk mencoba menjawab pertanyaan sambil mengangkangi seorang pria ganteng. Mungkin aku yang ketinggalan jaman.

"Ada ide?" katanya

"Kau libur malam ini?"

"Oh, ya. Mereka memiliki terlalu banyak acara untuk dijadwalkan dan bertanya apakah aku ingin pergi."

Hal itu terjadi setidaknya lima kali dalam tiga minggu sejak aku tiba di LA. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun mampu membiayai hidupnya meski sering libur, tapi itu bukan urusanku.

Chanyeol sedikitpun tidak memperhatikan percakapan kami, Matanya tertuju ke arah Baekhyun, terutama ke payudaranya, yang kelihatan berusaha keluar dari baju Baekhyun yang ketat, aku merasa bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peduli dengan rencana makan malam pada saat itu. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk makan malam di Little Sushi. Sayangnya Chanyeol ikut bergabung bersama kami. Aku ingin bercerita semua tentang Jongin kepada Baekhyun, tapi aku tak ingin Chanyeol ikut mendengarnya. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Faktanya adalah aku tidak pernah mendengar Baekhyun bercerita tentang Chanyeol. Sesudah makan malam, dia berkata akan pergi ke tempat Chanyeol, dan mungkin akan pulang larut malam.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan malam ini. Aku bisa saja menelpon Yixing, tapi terlalu cepat untuk bercerita tentang Jongin pada kakakku itu. Dia pasti hanya punya hal negatif tentang itu. Dan berkata untuk berhati-hati terhadap orangorang "type Hollywood", seperti juga orangtuaku sering bilang. Aku menghabiskan malam dengan menonton beberapa film karya Jongin di Netflix, dan bertanya-tanya kapan aku berjumpa dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc../end?**

Cerita ini milik '**Kate Dawes'** saya hanya me-Remake nya saja.

Yang tidak suka, tidak usah baca.

Thanks untuk review kaliannnnn :)

Enjoy~~


	3. FIY-2

**Fade into you**

**By**

**Kate Dawes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Minggu depannya, aku tidak melihat Jongin, aku bicara sekali dengannya, ketika Kris memintaku untuk menghubungkannya dengan Jongin ditelpon.

Luhan menelpon setiap hari untuk bertanya apakah aku mendengar sesuatu tentang dia yang akan mendapatkan peran di film itu. Kris meyakinkannya bahwa menunggu adalah wajar, dan hari kamis dia sudah memerintahkanku untuk memberitahu Luhan bahwa Kris berada di sebuah rapat, yang berarti aku harus mengambil alih tugas menghibur dan meyakinkannya. Satu malam, sesudah makan dan minum lebih dari segelas anggur, aku bercerita kepada Baekhyun tentang pertemuanku dengan Jongin.

"Kim jongin?"

"Ya."

"Siapa dia?"

Aku tertawa, "Aku tak tahu siapa dia sebelumnya, sampai aku mencari tahu. Dan ini terjadi setelah aku bertemu dengannya, " Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang rapat itu.

"Oh, ya aku tahu filmnya, ya ampun, aku hanya tidak tahu namanya."

Mayoritas kita seperti itu. Menurut Kris, dan dikonfirmasi oleh pengalamanku sendiri, orang jarang tahu penulis dan produser, kecuali untuk beberapa nama besar. "Dan," aku berkata "bagian terburuknya adalah, dia sangat tampan dan seksi."

"Kenapa itu menjadi bagian terburuknya?"

"Karena, aku harus bekerja dengannya dan aku tidak bisa fokus ketika dia ada didekatku atau ketika dia ada di telpon."

Baekhyun meneguk minumannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau di Hollywood, sayang. Bersiaplah untuk terpesona oleh banyak orang." Baekhyun menelpon ke kantor pada hari jumat sore. "Ayo ke Vegas!"

"Apa? kapan?"

"Akhir pekan ini."

Aku tidak siap untuk bepergian kemanapun, apalagi ke Vegas, " Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa? Ini Vegas sayang! Kita tidak butuh alasan apapun. Tapi jika kau membutuhkan alasan, ini bagus untuk merayakan sebulan pertamamu bekerja pada the biz (bisnis hiburan)."

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku kenal yang menyebut dunia hiburan dengan "the Biz." Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah dia berusaha terlalu keras. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia tidak bisa mendapatkan representasi.

Aku melihat jam di komputerku – 4.16 "Kedengarannya bagus, pertama-tama kupikir aku tak punya pakaian khusus ke Vegas, dan – " "Oke, kau mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak pergi, tapi kau akan pergi."

"Kata siapa?"

Suaranya menggema, seperti pada saat dia berjalan kekamar mandi. "kataku. Ini adalah bagian inisiasi. Ayolah ini hanya dua hari. Percayalah, kau tak akan menyesalinya."

Hening, akhirnya aku memikirkan sesuatu. "Siapa saja yang pergi?"

"Hanya kau dan aku."

Aku senang, ketika mendengar Chanyeol tidak ikut. Ada sesuatu pada laki-laki itu yang tidak aku sukai, seperti cara dia menatap Baekhyun, cara dia menatapku, ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar. Dia tak banyak bicara. Tapi dia suka menatap dalam-dalam, itu sangat mengganggu, aku tak tahu, apa yang Baekhyun lihat pada diri Chanyeol, dan aku tak akan bertanya, itu bukan urusanku.

Dia semakin membujukku. "Aku akan membayar biaya bensin dan semua hal lainnya, serahkan padaku."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

"Aku tahu aku _tak perlu_. Tapi aku mau."

"Baiklah," kataku. "Kapan kau ingin pergi?"

Pada pukul sembilan malam itu, kami sudah menyetir dua jam dari sekitar empat jam perjalanan menuju Vegas. Cuacanya bagus, dan sedikit macet, meskipun kami terjebak di belakang sebuah RV di suatu tempat di Nevada yang memperlambat kami.

"Bagaimana kabar Yixing?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Ini membuatku sadar, aku sudah tidak berbicara dengannya sekitar seminggu, suatu rekor bagi kami. Aku sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat menelponnya. Dan tentu saja, dia juga tidak menelponku, jadi aku tidak merasa bersalah. Dua jalan yang berbeda, hanya itu.

"Kukira dia baik-baik saja," Jawabku.

"Kau kira?"

Aku menjelaskan bagaimana aku tidak menelpon Yixing akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun mengecilkan suara stereo. "Kupikir dia akan suka disini."

"Ha, aku meragukan itu."

"Aku tahu, maksudku, jika dia diberikan kesempatan, jika dia diberikan _sedikit kesempatan_."

Yang kami bicarakan adalah kakak perempuanku, dan nada bicara Baekhyun sedikit negatif sarkastis jadi aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Ya."

Apa yang coba dia katakan adalah, kakakku telah mengambil rute yang sama dengan ibuku, menikah muda, punya anak dua, dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, tak ada ambisi lain di luar hal-hal itu. Jujur, aku menghormati itu. Aku hanya berharap Yixing bisa melihat dunia sebelum dia menetap. Dia hanya dua tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi dia bertindak seperti dia berumur tiga puluh tahun. Dia bertindak seperti ibuku. Dan melihat bagaimana aku sudah punya dua orang tua yang ingin membuat setiap keputusan untuk hidupku, hal terakhir yang aku butuhkan adalah yang orang tua yang ketiga.

Dan, sungguh, ia seharusnya tahu itu. Tekanan untuk menjadi Mrs. Oh Sehun adalah seperti sesak napas yang terjadi secara lambat dan konstan. Beberapa kali setelah aku putus dengan dia, ibuku telah mendesakku untuk menumpahkan seluruh kebenaran tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun. Apa yang menghentikanku dari melakukan hal itu adalah perasaan bahwa itu hanya akan membuat mereka lebih protektif terhadapku. Dan dengan kota yang sekecil itu, ada setiap kesempatan di mana dunia akan mendengar ceritaku, dan orang-orang tidak akan percaya padaku. Sebaliknya, mereka akan bersatu di belakang Oh Sehun, seorang jemaat gereja Amerika, dan mantan gelandang dari tim yang dua kali juara football di SMA. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah untuk tetap menunduk dan pergi saja.

"Oh, well," Baekhyun berkata. "Dia yang rugi."

"Ya."

Percakapan itu tidak akan semakin jauh bahkan jika aku berusaha menghentikannya, karena tak lama kemudian kita melihat lampulampu Vegas dan orang-orang seperti memberi isyarat untuk datang ke sana. Aku sangat gembira.

Kami tiba di hotel, menyerahkan kunci mobil ke valet, dan masuk kedalam, yang hanya bisa aku gambarkan sebagai sensory overload. Cahaya, musik, denting mesin permainan, berdengung, bersenandung dan berdering. Orang dimana-mana. Orang-orang yang terlihat sedih. Orang-orang yang mencari kegembiraan. Orangorang tampak seperti kesurupan. Aku pasti bagian dari kelompok terakhir. Kami langsung ke kamar, menyegarkan diri, dan berpakaian untuk malam pertama kami di Vegas. Aku punya gaun hitam favoritku, heels hitam, anting bulat dari perak, dan kalung perak dengan liontin anggrek Gehry - hadiah dari ibuku.

"Aku tidak terlihat seperti pelacur, kan?" Kata Baekhyun.

Aku menjulurkan kepalaku keluar dari kamar mandi, sambil memakai anting-anting. " Tentu saja tidak, kau terlihat seksi." Aku melihat diriku lagi di cermin. Aku benar-benar merasa agak seksi.

Kami turun ke kasino pada tengah malam. Ini sudah menjadi lebih sibuk dalam waktu yang relatif singkat ketika kami berada di lantai atas. "Ini adalah ketika Vegas benar-benar akan dimulai," kata Baekhyun padaku saat kami keluar lift. Sementara dia bersikeras membayar semuanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memberiku uang untuk berjudi. Aku menghargai dia membayar tagihan untuk tempat kami menginap tapi tidak untuk berjudi. Aku merasa lebih nyaman kehilangan uangku sendiri.

Dan dalam waktu singkat. Roda rolet telah mengisapku dan mengambil anggaran perjudianku untuk malam ini. Setelah itu, aku hanya minum tiga gelas anggur dan melihat orang-orang, dan pada akhirnya memang sangat menarik hiburan di tempat seperti Las Vegas. Orang terakhir yang aku ingin lihat adalah Jongin, tapi dia di sana, berdiri di dekat meja permainan craps, terlihat menakjubkan, tentu saja. Dia memiliki wajah yang tampan, mata elang yang tajam juga kulit kecoklatan nya yang sexy dan ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam, blazer hitam, dan kemeja biru, tanpa dasi. Dia tampak lebih tinggi dari kupikir saat ini. Mungkin itu hanya kontras frame yang kuat di samping setengah lusin atau lebih orang lain. Dan wanita. Siapa yang bisa melupakan wanita? Mereka semua pirang, dan mereka semua tergantung pada dirinya diantara guliran dadu.

Aku memikirkan kembali pertanyaan Baekhyun apakah dia tampak seperti pelacur dan menyadari, aku tidak perlu khawatir. Wanita - wanita ini tampak lebih dari pelacur. Mungkin itulah mereka. Perkiraanku tentang Jongin tiba-tiba jatuh sedikit. Aku berdiri di sana mungkin selama lima menit, menonton, dan kemudian Baekhyun muncul di sampingku.

"Sialan blackjack. Ini curang!"

Tanpa berhenti menatap Jongin, aku berkata, "Kalah besar, ya?"

"Yup. Aku biasanya lebih baik di... apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bukan _apa_," kataku. "Siapa."

"Oke. Siapa." Dia berbalik untuk berdiri disampingku dan melihat kearah yang aku tunjuk. "Dia hot."

"Sudah kubilang. Itulah Kim jongin. "

Baekhyun memegang gelas anggur miring di mulutnya. "Oh, wow."

"Ya. Wow saja tidaklah cukup."

"Lihatlah pelacur-pelacur tak tahu malu itu di sekelilingnya."

Sekarang, sudah cukup banyak yang aku lihat. Beberapa dari mereka tampaknya melangkah terlalu jauh hingga sepertinya akan menjatuhkan gaun mereka di sana di kasino terbuka dan membiarkan dia melakukan apapun pada mereka.

"Mari kita pergi ke tempat lain," kataku.

Baekhyun mulai mengatakan sesuatu tentang permainan yang disebut Keno ketika aku melihat Jongin sekali lagi. Seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Dan aku tidak akan bertatapan dengannya, dan dia tidak akan melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Oh, tidak," kataku pelan.

"Itu tidak harus permainan Keno. Kita bisa menemukan...-"

"Tidak," kataku. "Dia melihatku."

Baekhyun memandang ke seberang ke arah Jongin. "Dia memanggilmu kesana." Aku tahu aku seharusnya datang. Kami memiliki bisnis dengannya dan mengabaikan dia bukan keputusan bisnis yang cerdas. Banyak yang tergantung dengan keputusannya mengenai apakah Luhan akan mendapatkan peran atau tidak.

"Pergilah!" Baekhyun mendorongku. "Aku ingin melihat tampang cewek-cewek itu ketika kau sampai di sana."

Aku menatapnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau selalu dapat mengandalkanku untuk memberi dukungan."

Saat aku mulai berjalan menuju Jongin, itu seperti seseorang telah menurunkan volume suara se isi kasino. Mataku tertuju pada dirinya. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Aku melalui kerumunan wanita di sekelilingnya. Mereka enggan untuk memberikanku jalan sampai Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya.

"Halo, Kyungsoo."

"Mr. Jongin. Maksudku, hai, Jongin. Maaf. Kau mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak memanggil Mr Kim, dan aku..." Ya Tuhan, betapa memalukan. Aku terdengar begitu bodoh, aku bahkan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku memutuskan untuk hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih senang di panggil Mr. Jongin."

Aku menghargai humornya. Ini membuatku nyaman sedikit.

"Apa yang kau minum?"

"Anggur. Chardonnay."

Ia melambai ke pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Chardonnay. "Dan satu White Russian untukku."

Pelayan berkata, "Ya, Sir," dan ketika ia berjalan pergi Jongin berbalik kearahku.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu tentang permainan craps?"

Aku menatap meja yang membingungkan, kemudian naik ke bandar. Aku tak pernah bermain craps dan tidak mungkin akan tahu caranya dalam dua detik, terutama dengan anggur yang menjelajah melalui aliran darahku dan suhu yang naik ketika berada di situasi ini.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai jawaban tidak," kata Jongin.

"Kau benar."

"Tidak masalah." Dia ke meja dan mengambil dadu. "Lagipula, Kau di sini hanyalah untuk keberuntunganku."

"Aku tidak yakin aku tipe keberuntungan yang kau inginkan." Aku berhenti dengan singkat dan mengatakan bahwa aku telah

kehilangan anggaran judi di bawah tiga puluh menit. Jongin menatapku dari atas dan ke bawah, kemudian naik lagi.

"Kurasa kau persis seperti apa yang kuinginkan."

Wajahku memerah. Aku merasa panas menjalar mulai dari dadaku dan naik sampai keleherku. Apa yang aku butuhkan setelah mendengar itu adalah segelas air dingin. Tidak untuk diminum, tapi untuk menyiram wajahku dan membangunkanku dari pengalaman yang aneh. Pelayan kembali dengan minuman kami. Jongin menaruh uang seratus dolar pada nampan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia menyodorkan segelas anggur, mengangkat gelas White Russian-nya dan berkata, "Untuk Vegas." Kami mendentingkan gelas kami bersama-sama, dan saat aku menyesap anggur aku membiarkan mataku berkeliaran di kerumunan di sekitar kami. Para wanita pasti tidak menyukai apa yang mereka lihat.

Aku membayangkan beberapa dari mereka telah menghabiskan beberapa jam menempel padanya seperti perban, dan di sini aku, seorang gadis yang bagi mereka tampaknya datang entah dari mana, dan sekarang adalah obyek rayuan Jongin. Merayu dengan intens. Mungkin lebih dari itu...

Dia mengangkat genggaman tangannya di antara wajah kami dan membuka jari-jarinya, menunjukkan dadunya. "Tiuplah ini." Alis didahiku terangkat. Tidak perlu pikiran kotor untuk paham dengan segala macam interpretasi cabul tentang kata-katanya, tapi itu bukan maksud kata-katanya. Itu adalah apa yang dia katakan. Ada nada memerintah, yang disampaikan dengan resonansi mendalam dari suaranya sangat jantan.

"Ayo lakukan," desaknya saat aku ragu-ragu. Dia mengangkat tangannya dekat ke wajahku. Aku menarik napas tajam, kemudian meniup dadu, dan sepersekian detik kemudian ia meluncurkannya ke atas meja. Ketika dadu itu akhirnya berhenti, aku melihat bahwa masing-masing telah mendarat pada angka dua.

"Hard way four." bandar berkata, dan meraup dadu. Orang-orang di sekitar kita bersorak. Jongin menatapku. "Kerja yang bagus."

"Itu bagus, kukira?"

Selama lima belas menit berikutnya, ia mencoba menjelaskan permainan itu padaku. Aku hanya paham sangat sedikit. Tapi Jongin sangat baik. Pada saat aku berdiri di sampingnya, ia telah memenangkan lima puluh ribu dolar. Itu hanya salah satu aspek tambahan pada malam itu yang membuat kepalaku berputar. Baekhyun telah berada di kerumunan, dan ketika kami berhenti bermain aku memperkenalkannya kepada Jongin.

"Baekhyun, senang bertemu dengan Anda. Kim jongin. "

Dia tersenyum ketika mereka berjabat tangan. "Saya adalah penggemar dari karya Anda."

"Terima kasih."

Ini adalah bagian di mana kupikir Baekhyun akan memberi isyarat halus - atau mungkin tidak begitu halus - petunjuk bahwa ia adalah

seorang aktris, tapi itu tidak dia lakukan. Jadi aku yang melakukannya. Tapi dia menghentikanku sebelum aku terlalu jauh. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," katanya tibatiba.

"Mr. Kim, senang rasanya benar-benar bertemu Anda."

Ketika dia menatapku, aku melihat bahwa dia benar-benar seperti tidak nyaman. "Aku akan menunggu dikamar. Atau ... terserah. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Dan dengan itu, ia pergi ke tempat lain di kasino, meninggalkanku berdiri bersama Jongin, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

Jongin dan aku akhirnya berada di area bar kecil yang dikelilingi oleh kaca. Ruangan itu penuh dengan musik piano live. Ketenangan ini memberi jeda yang bagus dari pengaruh energi tak henti-henti lantai kasino. Ini gelas kelima dari anggur yang ku minum. Aku bukan seorang peminum, mungkin harus berhenti di gelas ke empat. Mungkin ketiga. Tapi disinilah aku, meminum lima gelas anggur dalam hitungan hanya dua jam, sementara Jongin menikmati White Russiannya. Sial, apa yang sebenarnya sudah kulakukan, aku tak tahu. Aku sudah melebihi batasku menghabiskan waktu sendirian dengan seorang pria seperti ini. Kupikir akan ada banyak pembicaraan bisnis, tetapi dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit ia mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak akan kusangka–sangka.

"Kenapa kau single, Kyungsoo?"

"Mungkin aku tidak single." Aku memutuskan untuk bersikap main-main, daripada mengatakan yang sebenarnya:

_Oh, pacarku satusatunya berselingkuh tiga kali dan kemudian membuatku ketakutan sampai aku harus pindah ke luar kota, pada dasarnya mengusirku keluar dari kota, dan sejak itu aku belum pernah berkencan, dan ngomong-ngomong di setiap tidurku aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan pernah benar-benar percaya pada seorang pria lagi karena Sehun telah menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang gelap dengan begitu baik, meskipun kupikir aku mengenal jiwanya. Masih tertarik?_

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak memakai cincin di jarimu." Dia mengambil tanganku dan ibu jarinya membelai tempat kosong dimana cincin itu akan berada. "Dan kau datang ke sini tidak dengan seorang pria." Aku mendongak dan membalas tatapannya. "Ini adalah weekend khusus cewek. Menjauh dari pacar masing-masing selama beberapa hari."

"Benar." Matanya mengungkapkan rasa gelinya. Dia bisa melihat jauh kedalam diriku.

"Dan kau ke sini dengan siapa?" Dia memandang sekeliling bar, lalu kembali menatapku. "Kau."

Jongin menyentuhku, dan cara dia berkata "Kau," sarafku langsung kesemutan. Aku menyilangkan satu kaki ke kaki lainnya, dan tekanan di antara kedua kakiku memicu riak kegairahan. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu bergairah hanya karena duduk dengan seorang pria. Dan sekali lagi, aku belum pernah duduk berdekatan dengan pria manapun yang bisa menyaingi daya tarik seksual seorang Kim Jongin. Ini adalah ide yang buruk. Aku perlu untuk mengubah subyek pembicaraan atau keluar dari sana. Terlibat hubungan dengan Jongin adalah sesuatu yang bisa menjadi bisnis yang buruk. Dan bahkan mungkin lebih buruk untuk membiarkan dia terus merayuku dan kemudian menolaknya. Aku tidak hanya harus melindungi diri, tapi juga harus melindungi pekerjaanku. Dengan sopan aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk segelas anggur dan berdiri.

"Punya kencan panas yang lain?" Tanyanya.

"Bukankah ini kencan yang panas?"

"Bisa saja."

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Jongin. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam..." Aku melangkah ke lantai kasino.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu kembali ke kamar."

"Baiklah," kataku.

Kami berjalan ke arah lift dan aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa ia mungkin mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Untungnya, lift penuh sesak. Sayangnya, kami berdesak-desakan bersama-sama, dengan Jongin ada dibelakangku. Aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya keras di atas pantatku. Ketika membuka pintu kamar hotel, aku berkata, "Baekhyun mungkin ada di sini. Jadi, sekali lagi terima kasih." Dia menahan pintu tetap terbuka dan melihat ke dalam kamar dari atas kepalaku. "Dia tidak di sini. Bagaimana kalau sedikit kecupan untuk selamat malam?" Aku menggeleng. "Maafkan aku-"

Sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku, dengan cepat, menekan mulutnya ke arah mulutku. Lidahnya memisahkan bibirku dan meluncur ke dalam mulutku. Dia terasa samar-samar seperti minuman Kahlua. Jongin berbau cologne mahal dan itu membuat aku ingin mengubur wajahku di lehernya dan menghirupnya aromanya.

Aku tahu aku tak sepantasnya seperti itu, tapi aku membiarkan dia terus menciumku. Dan membiarkan dia masuk ke kamar, dan semua pertahananku lepas sudah. Pintu tertutup di belakangnya dengan sekejap, dan dia mendorongku mundur sambil lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku. Bagian belakang kakiku menyentuh tempat tidur dan aku hampir terjatuh. Dengan gesit lengannya menahanku, dan menurunkanku dengan lembut ke tempat tidur. Kakiku terpisah dan gaun hitamku naik ke atas, memperlihatkan pahaku padahal malam ini aku tidak berencana memperlihatkannya kepada siapapun. Tangan Jongin melilit bagian belakang salah satu pahaku dan dia menetap di antara kedua kakiku. Melalui celanaku, dan melalui kain celananya, aku merasakan ereksinya terhadapku. "Tunggu," kataku, menarik mulutku menjauh darinya. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Tidak biasa bercumbu di tempat tidurmu?" Dia menciumku lagi.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di lengannya untuk mendorongnya. Tapi begitu aku merasakan otot bisepnya, aku meremasnya. Dia mengerang. "Kau menyukainya?"

Ya, aku suka, tapi aku tak akan mengatakannya dengan lantang.

"Jongin, aku serius."

Dia berhenti menciumku, berhenti menggosokkan dirinya terhadapku. Tapi disinilah dia. "Aku juga. Aku ingin kau, Kyungsoo. Di sini. Sekarang." Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan lidahnya dalam mulutku, menjilati lidahku. Aku menutup mataku dan kemudian jariku membelai rambutnya. Aku bisa mendengar jantungku berdetak di telingaku dan udara yang semakin panas yang berasal dari napas Jongin yang berat yang membuat ciuman kami semakin panas. Tangannya mengelus pahaku dengan posesif, jari-jarinya membelai tepi celanaku. Ia menarik diri dari ciuman dan menunduk saat ia mengangkat ujung gaunku lebih tinggi, mengekspos kaki telanjang dan celana dalam sutra, yang kini sudah mulai basah.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Kau begitu seksi." Suaranya begitu rendah hingga hampir berupa getaran pada saat itu, tubuh kita begitu dekat hingga seolah-olah aku bisa menyerap suara yang dia buat.

_Situasi ini benar–benar panas_.

Dia mendorongku, membiarkanku merasakan betapa keras kejantanannya. Aku mengangkat pinggulku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku menatap matanya dan melihat keinginannya. Pikiranku berenang berfantasi, membayangkan menjadi obyek yang dia inginkan. Jongin meraba bahuku. Satu jarinya membuat tali gaunku tergelincir kebawah.

Ini dia. Ia akan membuatku telanjang. Keadaan tak akan bisa kembali lagi setelah itu. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak ingin berhenti, tapi karena aku juga tak ingin. Ini buruk, berita buruk. Itu penuh dengan potensi untuk merusak hubungan bisnis kami. Ini bisa menghancurkan segalanya. Ini bisa menghancurkanku, secara profesional dan emosional.

Di atas semua itu, ada risiko besar tentang gaya hidup Hollywoodnya yang terbiasa dalam situasi seperti ini sepanjang waktu. Saat benih keraguan dan ketakutan yang tidak menguntungkan memasuki pikiranku, aku tak bisa membuangnya. Aku tidak ingin masuk dalam daftar wanita petualangannya.

_Aku harus menghentikan, sebelum semuanya jadi terlalu jauh_.

Ketika aku mendengar pintu terbuka, aku mendongak dan mataku bertemu dengan mata Jongin. Dia berkata, "Persetan," dan menarik dirinya dariku, pindah ke posisi duduk di tempat tidur. Baekhyun muncul di kamar sebelum aku bisa merapikan diriku. Aku baru saja bangkit dari tempat tidur, gaunku masih naik sampai pinggulku. Memalukan, ya, tapi itu cara yang paling mudah keluar dari situasi ini.

Baekhyun terhenti. "Ups. Maaf. Aku akan pergi."

Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa," kataku, menarik kembali gaunku menutupi kakiku agar lebih lebih terhormat.

Jongin menatapku. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk dan menatap Baekhyun. "Jongin baru saja akan pergi."

Jongin berdiri.

Aku berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu keluar."

Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi. "Guys, serius, jika kalian ingin aku pergi..."

"Kau baik sekali," kataku.

Ketika kami keluar ke lorong, Jongin mendorongku ke dinding dan menciumku, lidahnya menjilat dengan nikmat melalui mulutku.

"Hampir saja," katanya.

"Ya. Syukurlah dia datang."

"Tidak, tidak bagus sama sekali. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, Kyungsoo."

Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mungkin lebih defensif daripada yang aku butuhkan. "Ini mungkin akan menjadi ide yang baik jika kau melakukannya." Jongin membungkuk, wajahnya hampir dua inci dari wajahku.

"Apakah aku tampak seperti tipe orang yang tidak akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?" Dia menciumku lagi untuk satu menit penuh, kemudian melangkah mundur, mengamatiku dari atas kebawah, dan berkata, "_Kau sempurna_." Lalu ia berjalan menyusuri lorong, tidak menengok lagi. Aku berdiri di sana dengan diam, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku selama beberapa jam terakhir. Ketika Jongin berbelok menyusuri lorong aku bersandar ke dinding dan berkata pelan: "_Begitu. Juga. Kau_."

.

.

.

.

Tbc../end?

Cerita ini milik '**Kate Dawes'** saya hanya me-Remake nya saja.

Yang tidak suka, tidak usah baca.

Thanks untuk review kalian

Enjoy~~


	4. FIY-3

**Fade into you**

**By**

**Kate Dawes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter**** 4**

**.**

**.**

**sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memberiku omong kosong tentang seluruh kejadian itu sepanjang sisa akhir pekan. Kami menghabiskan Sabtu berjalan sekitar Las Vegas, makan siang di buffet murah. Memanjakan, tapi tidak terlalu sehat, dan hanya itu yang aku inginkan setelah mengalami malam yang gila. Aku tak melihat Jongin lagi sampai Minggu pagi. Aku dan Baekhyun check out dari hotel, berdiri di meja resepsionis. Karena akhir pekan ini dia yang traktir, ia membayar tagihan dan aku hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Jongin sedang berdiri di pintu masuk restoran hotel, mengenakan pakaian kasual. Dia memakai kacamata Ray Bans-nya, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat matanya. Kurasa dia mungkin sedikit mabuk dan ia melindungi matanya dari cahaya. Di sampingnya berdiri wanita pirang cantik bertubuh tinggi dengan gaun merah. Dia membelakangiku jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Wanita itu berdiri dengan satu kaki disilangkan di atas yang lain, pergelangan kakinya terkunci. Dia mengenakan sepatu tumit lima inci yang memamerkan otot betisnya. Dia tampaknya banyak bicara.

Pada satu titik dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu benci kenyataan bahwa melihat bahasa tubuhnya yang membuat perutku bergolak. Sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku adalah orang yang menolaknya pada malam itu. Tapi aku membenci kenyataan bahwa aku harus mengakhirinya. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan hal yang benar, tapi aku masih benci itu. Jongin telah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia tidak menyerah, dia bukan tipe pria yang tidak mengejar apa yang ia inginkan. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berpikir bahwa itu tidak benar, tapi melihat dia dengan perempuan itu seperti sebuah tamparan di wajahku. Tentu saja dia pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia kejar. Tentu saja dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan dia mungkin tidak ingin aku. Itu karena aku bukanlah satu-satunya. Persis seperti yang telah kuramalkan sendiri ketika dia berada di atasku di kamar hotel malam itu. Aku benar-benar harus membiarkan ini berlalu... Seperti biasa hari minggu adalah hari saling menanyakan kabar dengan orangtuaku, jadi aku menelepon mereka ketika kami kembali ke LA. Mereka menggunakan telepon yang berbeda di rumah dan ketika aku mengatakan kepada mereka apa yang telah kulakukan di akhir pekan kemarin, ada jeda kemudian hening sebelum ibuku berkata, "Harold, kau dengar apa katanya?"

"Ya."

"Well, kau tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa?"

"Kupikir kau sudah mengatakannya." Ini adalah hal biasa untuk orang tuaku. Mereka berdua sangat konservatif dan sangat menuntut kepada Yixing dan aku, tapi untuk urusan memberi ceramah biasanya tugas itu jatuh pada ibuku.

Ibuku berkata, "Mereka menyebutnya 'Sin City', apa kau tahu itu, Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, Bu, aku pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya." Oh, kalau saja dia tahu betapa aku hampir saja berbuat dosa dengan Jongin.

"Kau tahu itu kan, Harold?" sepertinya ibuku juga memarahi ayahku.

Aku menyudahi obrolan dengan bertanya tentang topik favorit mereka yaitu, Claire, keponakanku. Mereka menceritakan setiap hal kecil yang Claire lakukan saat ia saat hampir merayakan ulang tahunnya yang pertama, dan ibuku berkata, "Kau akan melihatnya segera. Thanksgiving, kan?"

Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku pasti pulang untuk Natal, tapi belum yakin saat Thanksgiving. Ini memicu perdebatan sepuluh menit, dan pada akhirnya aku sangatlah siap mengakhiri telpon yang melelahkan pergi keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Baekhyun berbaring di sofa menonton TV. Dia terpaku dengan argumen tentang dua Kardashian bersaudara. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan menonton selama beberapa menit, tapi itu menjengkelkan dan aku mampu untuk tidak memikirkan Jongin. Ketika acara TV sedang iklan, Baekhyun mematikan suara televisi.

"Apa yang salah?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunan. "Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Hanya ... aku tak tahu."

Dia duduk dan menghadapku. "Ini tentang Mr. Hollywood, bukan?" Aku menarik kakiku ke kursi, memeluk lututku ke dadaku, dan mendesah. "Apakah itu jelas?"

"Uh, yeah. benar-benar jelas." Aku mengatakan kepadanya seluruh cerita, apa yang terjadi setelah Jongin meninggalkan kamar hotel sehingga dia tahu tidak ada yang terjadi. Nah, tidak banyak, pula. Hanya cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi topik pembicaraan berulang, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa aku harus melupakan malam itu.

"Dengar," katanya, "jika kau akan menjalani hidupmu di sini, Kau harus terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Terutama karena kau akan bekerja di sekitar aktor, sutradara, produser... Maksudku, coba pikir, Kau cantik, lajang, dan banyak pria menyukaimu. Ini bukan Ohio, dan ini bukanlah kota kecil kita." Ya dia benar. Aku berada di perairan yang belum terpetakan dan mungkin ini diluar jangkauan kepalaku. Tetapi jika aku akan hidup di sini, aku harus belajar untuk berurusan dengan itu. Itu tidak berarti aku harus tidur dengan setiap pria yang membuatku tertarik, itu berarti aku harus menjadi terampil dalam memilih yang tepat untuk mengatakan iya dan mengatakan tidak untuk orang yang tidak tepat.

Aku harusnya tidak menarik Jongin pada situasi seperti itu, dan aku merasa sedikit bersalah tentang hal itu. Tetapi _masalah terbesarnya _adalah, apakah kejadian malam itu akan membawa dampak kepekerjaanku.

"Sial. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika dia ternyata luhan batal mendapat peran dan Kris tahu sebabnya? Aku akan kacau." Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa dan menyambar gelas kosong. Dia berjalan ke dapur sambil menjawab. "Kupikir tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan tentang hal itu sekarang. Kecuali mungkin meneleponnya dan tidur dengan dia sekarang."

"Ayolah, aku serius."

"Aku tahu," katanya, suaranya terdengar dari dapur. "Maaf. Seandainya aku bisa memberimu saran. Apakah kau ingin minum anggur?"

"Ugh. Tidak, aku sudah banyak minum khir pekan ini." Baekhyun jelas tidak akan banyak membantu, tapi aku berharap dia memiliki beberapa pendapat untukku. Bahkan sesuatu yang kecil dan tidak berarti yang mungkin memicu solusi dalam pikiranku. Tapi semua harapan itu pupus ketika dia datang kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Oh! Acara itu sudah mulai lagi." Dia meraih remote televisi dan membesarkan volume. "Maaf, aku harus menonton lagi."

Aku tiba di kantor Senin pagi bertekad untuk mengembalikan pikiran jernihku sebelum perjalanan ke Vegas, yang berarti fokus pada pekerjaan dan pekerjaan saja, dan itulah yang aku lakukan sepanjang minggu. Bekerja siang hari, Netflix di malam hari. Kami tidak mendengar kabar dari Jongin atau orang-orangnya sepanjang minggu. Aku bicara beberapa kali dengan luhan, dan ia menjadi semakin sulit untuk ditangani. luhan yakin ia tidak akan mendapatkan peran. Sekali lagi, aku harus menjadi terapis dan menjaganya secara stabil.

Jumat ini aku harus bertemu dengan seorang komedian yang yang bercita-cita menjadi actor papan atas. Tugasku adalah melakukanulasan dan membuat resume untuk surat-surat lamaran yang di kirim kepada kami oleh orang yang mencari agen.

Alexander terlambat lima belas menit untuk pertemuan, kesan pertama yang buruk bagi seorang aktor mencari representasi. Dia mengenakan celana jeans hitam, t-shirt putih, jaket kulit hitam, dan terlalu banyak aftershave. Kami pergi ke ruang konferensi dan mulai dengan beberapa obrolan ringan tentang cuaca dan lalu lintas yang mengerikan, percakapan khas LA. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, aku tahu aku sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang berpikir terlalu banyak tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia terus mengatakan betapa sutradara audisi tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, betapa ada banyak sekali bakal terpendam di luar sana yang belum dimanfaatkan dan dia adalah "_cream of the untapped crop_" (orang terbaik) dan bagaimana industri itu terlalu khawatir dengan uang yang berdampak merugikan pada seni. Dia tidak jelas dengan sikapnya itu, dan itu bukan tugasku untuk mengubahnya. Dia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Kris.

Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah dengan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia pernah ikut di dua episode _Friends_, dan ada bagian dialog untuknya di dua episode tersebut. Ia mengklaim bahwa ia seharusnya menjadi salah satu karakter yang terus muncul yaitu mantan pacar Monica. Mudah bagiku untuk memeriksanya tapi itu tak perlu kulakukan. Aku adalah penggemar besar dari serial itu dan aku mungkin pernah melihat salah satu episodenya sampai tiga kali. Aku akan ingat orang ini. Jadi aku menambahkan "pembohong" ke daftar negatifnya. "Jadi kenapa anda tidak punya perwakilan agen sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Yah, agen saya baru saja meninggal, jadi itu sebabnya mencari agen yang baru."

Aku merasa tidak enak untuk mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada sarkastik. "Oh, aku ikut berduka mendengarnya. Siapa namanya? Pria atau wanita?" Aku melontarkan pertanyaan untuk menemukan resume miliknya.

"Estelle Leonard."

Aku berhenti. Itu adalah nama agen yang mewakili karakter Joey pada _Friends_. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang ini? Dia gila atau bodoh, atau dia mengira aku bodoh. Pada titik ini aku memutuskan ini tidak lucu dan aku tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk mendengarkan omong kosongnya lagi.

Aku segera mengakhiri pertemuan dengan berdiri dan mengatakan padanya, "Terima kasih telah mampir. Kami akan menghubungi anda." Itu adalah cara yang baik untuk mengatakan: _Jangan hubungi kami, Kami yang akan menghubungi Anda_.

"Kau punya rencana malam ini?" Tanyanya. Aku tertegun, mengingat betapa dingin aku telah memperlakukannya. "Maaf?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu mungkin kita bisa 'berkencan'," katanya, sambil jarinya membentuk tanda kutip.

"Saya rasa tidak." Dia merendahkan suaranya, bukan untuk kepentingan privasi, tetapi dalam upaya nyata untuk terdengar seksi. "Anda tak tahu apa yang telah Anda lewatkan."

"Saya punya pacar."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, sekali lagi, tidak."

Dia melangkah ke arahku, melihat tepat di dadaku. "Kau benar-benar panas. Katakan saja apa yang kau mau."

Jengkel, aku mengatakan padanya hal yang sebenarnya. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku mau? Sebuah hukuman serius untuk anda." Aku melangkah menuju pintu ruang konferensi, membukanya, dan melangkah ke samping. Aku memberi isyarat keluar pintu dengan tanganku. "Semoga berhasil, Mr. Alex." Dia berdiri tegak dan mulai bergerak menuju pintu. Aku memberinya sedikit lebih banyak ruang.

"Anda tidak harus menggerutu tentang itu," katanya. Aku biarkan dia keluar dari ruangan, menuju lobi, dan ketika ia meraih pintu utama aku berkata, "Dan Anda _tidak harus _memakai aftershave murahan begitu banyak!" Dia terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang. Pintu kantor Kris terbuka dan ia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, maaf. Semuanya baik-baik saja. "

"Oke. Aku sedang ada panggilan, tapi beri aku..." Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Beri aku sekitar lima belas menit dan kita akan membahas beberapa DVD demo ini." Aku sedang mengumpulkan barang-barang itu dari meja ruang konferensi untuk membuang ke tempat sampah, dan berpikir apakah Alexander memang benar. Aku tak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai perempuan penggerutu sebelumnya, tapi kukira ada bagian dari diriku yang hanya butuh sedikit stres dan menjadi orang menjengkelkan untuk melepaskannya. Aku khawatir tentang seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan Jongin dan dampak penolakanku terhadap pekerjaan. Ya Tuhan. Betapa bodohnya aku, membiarkan hal-hal ini sampai sejauh ini? Kris mungkin akan segera memecatku jika ia mengetahuinya. Ketika kembali ke kantor, aku mendengar pintu Kris terbuka. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan melihat dia melambaikan tangan meyuruhku ke kantornya. Aku meletakkan paket itu di atas meja dan pergi, di mana ia memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk duduk kemudian meletakkan jari ke bibirnya, menyuruhku diam dan hanya mendengarkan.

Kris beralih ke telepon speaker dan ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara halus dari Kim jongin. _Oh, sial. Ini dia_, pikirku. Jongin akan memberitahu Kris bahwa dia akan memberikan keputusan tentang Xi luhan. Lalu kami akan kehilangan dia sebagai klien. Kris mungkin akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di Vegas, aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku, dan aku akan menjadi orang terakhir yang mendengar pepatah "Anda tidak akan pernah bekerja di kota ini lagi." _Sialan, perutku, berhentilah melilit_... Aku merasa seperti akan muntah di lantai kantor Kris.

Apa yang aku dengar adalah Jongin berkata: "... banyak audisi, secara langsung dan DVD, dan ini adalah salah satu keputusan yang sulit yang harus aku ambil. luhan bagus. Dia cantik dan dia sangat natural. Kurangnya pengalaman memang agak mengganggu sedikit..."

_Ini dia_, pikirku.

"... Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diatasi," Jongin berkata. Kemudian ia menyebutkan nama sutradara. "Jongdae dan aku membicarakannya, dan dia juga terkesan. Kami ingin menawarkan peran kepadanya. "

Kris memberikan acungan jempol. "Senang mendengarnya, Jongin." Aku mungkin lebih berbahagia mendengar kabar itu dibanding Kris. Sebuah aliran rasa lega yang luar biasa melandaku dan setiap otot di tubuhku menjadi rileks. Aku tidak merusak peluang luhan, atau bisnis Kris, atau masa depanku sendiri. Sekarang aku bisa santai.

Jongin berkata, "Saya memiliki kontrak yang siap untuk ditandatangani. Mungkin Anda dapat mengirim asisten Anda untuk mengambilnya." Ternyata terlalu dini untuk menjadi rileks. Kris menatapku. "Uh, tentu. Tidak masalah."

_Teruslah bernapas_, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Bagus. Sekarang aku akan berada di kantor Jongin. Ketika kupikir akhirnya semua stres dan kekhawatiranku sudah berakhir.

"Saya akan kesana dalam satu atau dua jam."

"Dia akan segera kesana. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih Jongin. Semoga bisa bekerjasama lagi dengan Anda."

"Saya akan menghubungi anda lagi, segera." _Klik_. Kris menyentuh layar ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Apa kau bisa bayangkan betapa besarnya ini?"

"Ini... yeah, sangat menakjubkan." Suaraku tidak terdengar antusias, tapi dia seperti tidak menyadarinya.

"Ini adalah kesepakatan terbesarku dan yang paling penting sejauh ini." Dia berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir, berjalan untuk membuang energi gugupnya. "Tapi kau sudah tahu itu." Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Kau ingat bagaimana untuk sampai ke studionya, kan? Ke kantor Jongin?" Perutku mulai melilit lagi. "Ya, aku tahu."

Kris mengingatkanku untuk menyebutkan namanya pada penjaga gerbang, dan dalam waktu lima menit aku sudah berada di mobilku, membelah kepadatan lalu lintas LA, dan benakku berpacu dengan pikiran akan bertemu Jongin lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tbc../end?

Cerita ini milik '**Kate Dawes'** saya hanya me-Remake nya saja.

Yang tidak suka, tidak usah baca.

Enjoy~~


	5. FIY-4

**Fade into you**

**By**

**Kate Dawes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan ke studio, aku tersadar bahwa mungkin Jongin memberi peran kepada Luhan hanya untuk agar aku datang ke kantornya. Apakah itu mungkin? _Tidak, tentu tidak_. Paranoid sepertinya telah menguasaiku. Tidak mungkin seorang produsen besar Hollywood akan menyewa seorang aktris hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit waktu kebersamaan dengan seorang asisten agen aktris. Terlalu banyak resiko dan uang yang dihamburkan. Seluruh reputasinya bisa jatuh hanya karena satu film yang gagal.

Sangat konyol memikirkan bahwa semua ini adalah hanya tipu muslihatnya agar aku datang ke kantornya. Dia memiliki banyak cara untuk melakukan itu. Mungkin tidak secepat ini, tapi dia bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau. Aku sampai di gerbang penjaga dan diberitahu di mana untuk memarkir. Saat aku berjalan, mataku melihat sekeliling mencari apakah ada artis terkenal. Ya, aku masih cukup baru di Hollywood untuk melihat para bintang.

Aku menemukan kantor Jongin tanpa kesulitan. Ketika berjalan, aku disambut oleh seorang wanita pirang tinggi, dan terpana oleh kemungkinan yang sangat nyata bahwa dia adalah wanita yang sama ketika sedang berbicara dengan Jongin pagi itu saat di Las Vegas. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi itu masuk akal bahwa asistennya mungkin ada di sana. Mungkin dia bepergian dengan dia sepanjang waktu. Mungkin dia ada di sana sendiri dan mereka kebetulan bertemu satu sama lain. Atau mungkin dia sedang tidur dengannya...

Apapun masalahnya, aku belum pernah bertemu denganya ketika pertama kalinya aku berada di melihatku dan berkata, "Hai, bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya Do kyungsoo. Untuk bertemu Jongin…Mr. Kim ."

"Oh, ya, dia sudah menunggu Anda. Ke kanan dan masuk." Dia memberiku senyum ramah.

Area menerima tamu milik Jongin lebih besar dari seluruh kantor kami dan sepertinya tumitku mengklik ekstra keras saat aku berjalan ke pintu kaca buram yang mengarah ke kantornya. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, memutar pegangan, dan melangkah masuk. Jongin sedang duduk di sofa tepat di bawah poster besar film terakhir yang ia buat. Aku begitu gugup, terakhir kali aku di sini, aku tidak melihat detail kantornya. Ada cermin besar dan meja krom, kursi kulit hitam besar di balik itu, dan dua kursi yang lebih kecil di sisi lain. Di dinding ada poster film yang besar, menggunakan bingkai yang mahal, dan masing-masing memiliki pencahayaan sendiri.

"Kyungsoo," katanya, berdiri untuk menyambutku.

"Hai, Jongin."

"Silakan duduk." Dia menunjuk ke sofa.

Aku ingin duduk di salah satu kursi di seberang sofa, dengan meja kopi besar yang memisahkan kita. Setiap langkah yang dibuatnya memancarkan kepercayaan diri, kewibawaan, dan seks. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengundangku, dan aku menyambutnya. Tapi aku duduk beberapa meter darinya. Jongin mengangkat lengannya dan dengan dramatis mengendus.

"Apakah aku bau?"

"Tidak." Sebenarnya anda harum luar biasa. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau duduk begitu jauh dariku. Kupikir kau memiliki alasan."

Ya aku punya alasan. Tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar mengatakan padanya bahwa aku membutuhkan sedikit ruang diantara kami jadi aku tidak akan terjebak dalam permainannya di kamar hotel dulu. Aku terus menjaga suara agar tetap terdengar profesional. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil kontraknya." Jongin turun dari sofa sampai dia tepat di sebelahku. Aku melihat kembali secara dekat pada matanya yang dalam, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk sempurna.

Dia menaruh jari di bawah daguku. "Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu sampai di sini." Dia membungkuk dan menciumku, ciuman lembut, tidak dengan lidah. Ketika ia mundur kembali, aku berkata, "Kita benar-benar harus menghentikan ini. Atau...setidaknya membicarakannya."

"Kenapa merusak momen ini dengan bicara?"

Apakah dia serius? Dia tampaknya memiliki cara yang halus dengan wanita dalam segala aspek, jadi mengapa dia mengisyaratkan bahwa bicara itu tidak perlu?

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini adalah ide yang buruk?" Tanyaku. Matanya meninggalkanku, dan tatapannya melayang ke tubuhku, kedadaku, kemudian kakiku, yang terlihat dari rok yang kupakai.

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan ide yang lebih baik daripada kau dan aku bersama-sama."

"Dan '_bersama-sama_' yang kau maksud adalah seks, kan? Hanya seks."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Apa pun yang kau suka. Apa yang kau suka, Kyungsoo?"

Aku tak pernah melakukan diskusi yang begitu terus terang seperti ini sebelumnya. Itu membuatku sedikit gugup, tapi tidak sampai ketitik di mana aku akan kehilangan tekadku. Aku meminta sesuatu untuk minum, dan Jongin segera menawariku _White Russian_.

"Apakah hanya itu yang kau minum?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke area bar dikantornya. "Sejak SMA. Aku tak pernah menyukai bir. Tidak pernah menyukai semua yang pernah aku coba, Tapi _White Russian_...dari awal mencoba aku sudah menyukainya dan tetap setia sampai sekarang."

Aku tertawa. " Air, terima kasih."

"Dingin atau panas?"

"Hanya air putih saja. Apa pun yang kau punya."

Aku melihat dia berdiri di bar, membelakangiku. Hari ini ia mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang, celana jeans biru, dan sepatu bot coklat gelap. Kaos menempel ditubuhnya, memamerkan bahu dan punggungnya yang lebar, pinggangnya langsing. Berkat celana jeans, aku melihat pantatnya yang indah untuk pertama kalinya, dan harus membuang mata darinya sebelum ia berbalik dan menangkap basah diriku. Dia seolah-olah sudah diciptakan dengan sangat hati-hati, dan dengan susah payah dibangun oleh seseorang yang mempunyai selera yang bagus dan sangat detail.

Aku memandang ke luar ke arah jendela besar dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat ke dalam area studio. Dari lantai tiga kantornya, aku bisa melihat beberapa set luar ruangan, beberapa di antaranya tampak tidak asing dari film yang pernah kulihat. Di kejauhan, Hollywood hills sebagai latar belakangnya. Satu-satunya kelemahan dalam pemandangan ini adalah tidak mampu untuk melihat tulisan yang terkenal di lereng bukit.

Jongin sedang membuat minumannya sambil berkata, "Hanya air putih saja, ya? Aku tak pernah mengira kau seorang gadis yang suka sesuatu yang biasa."

"Saya tidak suka sesuatu yang rumit."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kadang-kadang kerumitan bisa sangat menarik. Setidaknya, itulah yang aku temukan."

Jelas, kami tidak berbicara tentang air di sini, dan kami berdua tahu itu. Dia bergabung denganku di sofa, sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih.

"Jadi," katanya, "Kau ingin bicara. Mari kita bicara."

Aku meneguk air dingin itu, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Aku yang bicara duluan," katanya, menyelamatkanku. "Mari kita terbuka. Kita tertarik satu sama lain. Kita berdua lajang-"

"Apakah kita begitu?" Aku menyela.

"Aku iya. Apakah aku salah menilai situasimu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak salah." "Baik. Jadi apa yang menghentikanmu?"

Aku menaruh botol air di atas meja dan menyilangkan kakiku. "Aku tidak melakukan...ini. Aku tak akan tidur dengan dengan seorang pria secara tiba-tiba hanya karena mereka hot." Jongin tersenyum. "Jadi kau pikir aku hot."

Kepalaku langsung jatuh. "Ya. Ya, kupikir dirimu hot, oke? Puas?"

Dia meneguk _White Russian_-nya. "Senang? Ya. Meskipun aku bisa lebih senang lagi."

"Dengar, apa yang ku maksud adalah bahwa dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar beberapa baris naskah dan langkah yang halus untuk bisa masuk ke dalam celanaku."

"Sebenarnya, kau memakai rok. Tapi itu hanya masalah teknis." Aku menyukai selera humornya dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Dan, untuk di catat," ia melanjutkan, "Aku belum menulis satu baris naskah pun untuk ini."

"Oke, aku percaya kata-katamu untuk itu."

Dia duduk kembali di sofa, sekarang lebih dekat padaku. Aku mencium lagi aroma yang luar biasa maskulin dan hampir saja bertanya padanya apa yang ia gunakan, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Sebaliknya, aku berkata, "Aku tidak tertarik pada _casting cauch romp_*." Ia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa terbahak. Ketika ia kembali menatapku dia berkata, "Aku juga tidak, Kyungsoo. Bahkan, aku belum pernah mendengar '_casting cauch romp_' seperti yang kau katakan sepanjang karirku di kota ini."

"Tidak?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini adalah sesuatu dari masa lalu. Setidaknya, kupikir begitu. "

"Kau memiliki wanita pilihanmu sendiri, aku yakin. Omong-omong, ketika aku meninggalkan Las Vegas Minggu pagi, aku melihatmu dengan wanita berambut pirang di luar restoran."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Ah, ya. Dia mencoba untuk menjual sesuatu padaku."

"Ya, aku berani bertaruh dia pasti melakukan itu." Aku meraih botol air.

"Dia bukan seorang pelacur. Dia bekerja di perusahaan yang memiliki hotel dan kasino dan satu lagi di the strip. Dia mencoba membujukku untuk membeli penthouse yang satu lagi."

"Satu lagi?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku punya satu di hotel tempat kita menginap." Ya Tuhan. Jika dia membawaku ke penthouse, aku tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sana tanpa memberi apa yang dia inginkan. Malam itu hampir saja aku menginginkan sesuatu dan itu nyaris menjadi hal yang pasti.

"Jadi," kataku, "Kau akan membeli satu lagi?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tak melihat adanya kebutuhan punya dua penthouse di Vegas."

"Pemikiran yang bagus."

"Terima kasih." Dia menyeringai dan meneguk minumannya. "Mari kita kembali ke _casting couch_..."

"Jangan. Aku ingin kembali membahas pekerjaan saja."

Ini akan menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk berdiri, meminta kontrak, dan kembali pulang. Tapi tangan Jongin tiba-tiba bertumpu pada kakiku. Aku menunduk dan melihat dia menggerakkan tangannya, dan telapak tangannya mengusap lututku dengan punggung jari telunjuknya. Aku melihat dia melakukan itu selama beberapa detik, mengagumi bagaimana sedikit sentuhan mengirimkan kejutan rangsangan dikakiku. Dadaku terasa berat, dan aku merasa putingku mengeras.

"Kau menginginkan ini seperti aku menginginkannya," katanya.

"Aku melihatnya dalam caramu melihatku." Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya dan dalam sekejap wajahnya bertemu dengan tatapanku, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Mulutku terbuka dan lidahnya masuk mengikuti undanganku tanpa ragu-ragu. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, dan pada saat itu, aku tak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia mengendalikan ciuman itu, panas dan licin, mendominasi dengan menjilat secara sensual sepanjang lidahku.

Jongin menjauh dari wajahku sejenak. "Kau tidak mengatakan tidak."

"Aku juga tidak mengatakan ya."

"Biarkan aku mencoba untuk membuatmu mengatakannya."

Mulutnya menguasai mulutku lagi. Tangan Jongin meluncur kepahaku perlahan. Denyut jantungku meningkat dalam mengantisipasi. Satu jari menggelincir kelubang kaki celana dalamku, dan aku merasa ujung jarinya membelai lipatanku yang basah.

"Oh, Tuhan," kataku didalam mulutnya.

"Itu hampir disebut ya."

Dia terus menggodaku dengan ujung jarinya, lembut sedikit lebih jauh setiap kali, tetapi tidak dekat dengan klitku. Aku mengambil segenggam rambut dan meremas. Itu tebal, namun lembut, dan genggamanku tampaknya semakin membangkitkan gairah lebih dalam dari dirinya.

"Kita tak perlu melepaskan ini," katanya, sambil menarik bajuku. "Tapi aku harus melihatnya."

Jongin melepaskan kait braku, mendorong ke samping, memperlihatkan payudaraku.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo..." Suaranya menghilang saat dia menundukkan kepala dan menutup bibirnya disekitar putingku. Aku melihat ujung lidahnya menjilati putingku, sementara tangannya meremas payudaraku yang lain. Mulutnya beralih ke putingku yang lain. Mereka semakin ketat saat ini, karena perhatiannya, dan juga karena udara dingin yang bergegas melintasi jejak basah yang ditinggalkannya. Rokku naik sampai pinggul. Ibu jari Jongin meraih celana dalamku dan mulai menariknya turun kakiku.

Aku menunduk dan melihat bahwa itu akan lepas dari satu kaki, tapi kini celana tersebut tergantung dipergelangan kakiku yang lain. Jongin meletakkan satu kakiku ke lengan sofa, menarik kakiku yang lain kepangkuannya, dan itu membuatku sangat terbuka untuknya. Aku tak pernah merasa begitu rentan terhadap seorang pria sebelumnya. Tapi aku juga belum pernah dikendalikan oleh seorang pria seperti ini.

"Kau belum mengatakan ya, Kyungsoo."

"Bukankah posisi ini sudah cukup menjawab?"

Dia menyeringai. "Katakan saja." Tangannya telah merayap kembali pahaku. Jari-jarinya melingkar di bagian bawah, meninggalkan ibu jarinya melayang kearahku. Aku menatapnya. "Ya."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku kembali ke sofa sebagai reaksi ketika ibu jarinya bersentuhan dengan clitku. Dia memijat pelan membentuk lingkaran, memberikan lebih banyak tekanan, kemudian berkurang, kemudian lebih lagi. Aku menatap lurus ke langit-langit ketika aku merasa mulutnya di leherku. Lidahnya menelusuri lingkaran kecil, dan kemudian ia sedikit menghisap.

Cara dia memperlakukan clitku sangat sempurna, dan aku bisa klimaks hanya dengan cara itu saja, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk Jongin. Tangannya pindah dan menyelipkan satu jarinya di dalam diriku, mengubahnya karena ia membiarkannya meluncur masuk dan keluar dalam satu belaian pendek.

"Kau begitu terbuka untukku," katanya.

Suaranya sudah cukup untuk membuatku basah tadi, tapi efeknya adalah menjadi seribu kali lipat dengan jari-jarinya membelai tubuhku, dan memasukiku.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, kau lebih dari yang aku harapkan."

Aku memikirkan hal yang sama tentang dirinya. Pikiranku pun fokus pada tangannya, karena ia menyelipkan masuk kedua jarinya.

"Oh, ya, please," kataku. "Katakan apa yang kau suka."

"Itu. Tepat .. te ...te..tepat.. disana. oh, Tuhan... "

Dengan kakiku di atas pangkuannya, aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya keras melalui celananya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku ingin membuatnya merasa puas, sebaik dia melakukannya padaku. Pinggulku melawan untuk memenuhi jari-jarinya yang membelai. Aku tidak menahan apapun. Aku menatap Jongin. Dia menatap ke bawah diantara kedua kakiku, akupun melihat ke bawah juga. Jika kakiku telah terbuka lebih lebar, kakiku pasti akan menjadi kram. Tapi tak ada rasa sakit. Kenikmatan itu semuanya berasal dari tangan terampil milik Jongin. Cara dia merabaku adalah lebih baik daripada seks yang pernah aku alami.

Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan dan aku tersentak. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah pintu terkunci, dan kemudian berpikir bahwa jika seseorang masuk aku bahkan tidak akan peduli. Ini terlalu nikmat. Aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku yang menutupi pangkuannya. Kejantanan Jongin tegang dibawah celana jinsnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia mempertahankan kontrol diri padahal dia bisa menurunkan celananya dalam hitungan detik dan bercinta denganku.

"Aku akan membuatmu orgasme, Kyungsoo. Ini semuanya tentang kamu."

Itu adalah jawaban mengapa ia terus memakai celananya. Ini semuanya tentang kamu. Tak pernah seorang pria mengatakan itu padaku. Ide seperti itu tak mungkin pernah terlintas pikiran orangorang yang pernah bersamaku.

"Apakah kau siap klimaks untukku?"

"Ya. Ya."

Mulutnya menekan mulutku, nikmat, kuat dan posesif. Dia menundukkan kepala dan lidahnya membelai putingku, kombinasi antara gigi atas dan lidah memberikan sensasi yang sedikit tajam namun lembut. Usapan menjadi cepat, dan telapak telapak tangannya menempel clitku. Sempurna.

Jongin berkata, "Kau lihat bagaimana panasnya ini nantinya? Kau dan aku?"

Aku berada di titik di mana aku hampir tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku membuat beberapa jenis suara yang hamper berdecit. Darimana itu berasal? Jongin telah menariknya keluar dariku, entah bagaimana.

"Seks kita akan begitu nikmat. Aku bisa membuatmu orgasme dengan seratus cara yang berbeda."

Setelah kejadian ini - Atau audisi ini? Aku tak ragu bahwa dia bisa. "Aku ingin melihat matamu ketika kau orgasme, Kyungsoo."

Kepalaku menghadapnya, dan ketika aku menatapnya menatapnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kau merasakan seberapa keras aku terhadapmu?"

Aku mengangguk, menekan kakiku turun dan merasakan ereksinya. Aku membayangkan bagaimana miliknya merobek celana jinsnya.

"Ini akan berada di dalammu segera, dan kau akan kembali merasakan kenikmatan seperti yang aku berikan sekarang."

"Jongin. Kumohon...aku mau..."

"Mau apa? Mau orgasme? Ingin aku membuatmu orgasme?"

"Semua - semuanya," kataku terbata-bata.

Senyum jahat muncul di sudut mulutnya. "Belum. Tidak semudah itu. Ini semuanya tentang kamu sekarang."

"Oh, Tuhan, ya. Aku akan..."

Kata-kataku terhenti saat ia membawaku menuju orgasme. Pinggulku mendorong melawan tangannya. Dua jarinya tepat berada di tempat yang selalu aku temukan dengan jari-jariku tempat kebanyakan orang tidak pernah temukan, namun Jongin telah memusatkan perhatian pada hal itu dengan mudahnya.

"Lihatlah aku," katanya. Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan, dan matanya memiliki tampilan seseorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan penaklukan besar. Dia tahu dia memilikku. Dia tahu aku telah menyerah. Dan aku tak pernah menahannya sedikitpun. Ada intensitas untuk membuat diriku rentan kepadanya dan itu tak kuharapkan. Akan lebih mudah daripada yang aku pikir itu akan terjadi, dan imbalannya adalah di luar harapan terliarku. Wajah Jongin dekat dengan wajahku, begitu dekat sehingga dahi kami bersentuhan. Dia menatap jauh ke dalam mataku saat kabut orgasme yang terangkat dariku dan perlahan-lahan memudar kembali ke dunia nyata.

Jongin mengaitkan braku lagi, dan menarik bajuku kembali untuk menutupiku. Dia pindah dari sofa dan berlutut di lantai, mengangkat pergelangan kaki yang masih memegang celanaku, dan memasangkan kembali satu kakiku yang lain. Aku menggerakkan pinggulku untuk membantunya menarik celana dari kaki ke pinggangku. Setelah merapikan rokku, dia duduk di sampingku sekali lagi.

Aku berpikir betapa uniknya bahwa ia memastikan aku berpakaian lagi, tertutup, dan tidak harus merasa tidak nyaman setelah masamasa kerentanan telah berlalu.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

Dia mencium keningku dan kemudian memberiku sebuah ciuman panjang, pelan dan manis di bibirku. Aku ingin tinggal, tapi aku harus pergi. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Ya. Aku tak ingin Kevin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi." Dia tersenyum. "Aku akan mengambil kontraknya."

Aku pergi dan berdiri di pintu kantornya sementara ia mengambil amplop itu. Ketika ia menyerahkannya padaku, aku mengambilnya, tapi ia menahannya dan menarik kembali. Aku menatapnya. Dia memiliki senyum yang menyenangkan di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Ms Do."

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda lagi, Mr Kim ."

Dia menyerahkan amplop besar. Aku memegangnya dekat dengan dadaku. Aku sedang menunggu untuk ucapan selamat tinggal mungkin sedikit kecupan di pipi. Sebaliknya, dia bersandar kemudian mencium telingaku dan berkata, "Lain kali kita tidak akan terburu-buru, dan aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk bercinta denganmu."

Aku menelan ludah. Keterusterangan dalam nadanya mengejutkan, dan hampir pasti akan membuatku tertawa jika itu keluar dari mulut laki-laki lain itu. Tapi sebenarnya adalah, aku terangsang oleh katakatanya. Dia meraih pegangan pintu, tapi sebelum ia membuka itu aku berkata, "Kapan tepatnya waktu berikutnya itu?"

Sialan. Ada nada keputus-asaan dalam pertanyaanku aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Dia mendongak seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk menemukan jawabannya. "Aku pikir biarkanlah itu menjadi kejutan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_***hubungan seks yg dilakukan artis**_

_**agar mendapat peran dlm suatu film.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc../end?

Cerita ini milik '**Kate Dawes'** saya hanya me-Remake nya saja.

Yang tidak suka, tidak usah baca.

THANKS UNTUK SEMUA REVIEW KALIAN GUYS

Enjoy~~


	6. FIY-5

**Fade into you**

**By**

**Kate Dawes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongin (27)  
><strong>

**Do Kyungsoo (25)  
><strong>

**Byun Baekhyun (26)  
><strong>

**Oh Sehun (29)  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku menelan ludah. Keterusterangan dalam nadanya mengejutkan, dan hampir pasti akan membuatku tertawa jika itu keluar dari mulut laki-laki lain itu. Tapi sebenarnya adalah, aku terangsang oleh katakatanya. Dia meraih pegangan pintu, tapi sebelum ia membuka itu aku berkata, "Kapan tepatnya waktu berikutnya itu?"<strong>

**Sialan. Ada nada keputus-asaan dalam pertanyaanku aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Dia mendongak seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk menemukan jawabannya. "Aku pikir biarkanlah itu menjadi kejutan."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu pasti membutuhkan waktu lama," kata Kris saat aku berjalan ke kantor.

"Maaf."

Aku mencoba untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengan dia, meskipun aku tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin tampak bahwa aku sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Yah?" Katanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dengan apa?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

Dia menyipitkan mata sedikit dan menatapku samping.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Kau tampak...berbeda. Apakah ada yang salah?" Aku pernah mendengar istilah "_rambut kusut sehabis bercinta_" sebelumnya, tapi adakah istilah "_rambut kusut sehabis bercinta d__en__g__an_ _jari_"? Apakah itu yang dia maksud? Atau mungkin aku hanya begitu gugup yang terlihat jelas wajahku. Lagipula, aku tak ingin dia memperjelasnya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Kris. Aku sudah punya kontraknya."

Aku merogoh tasku untuk mengambil amplop. "Dan kemudian setelah aku pergi, aku harus berhenti di suatu tempat dan mengurus sesuatu."

Tampaknya dia tidak percaya padaku. Aku merendahkan suaraku dan menambahkan, "urusan pribadi."

Aku membuat semacam wajah yang tampak malu untuk memperkuat ceritaku, dan tampaknya dia percaya.

"Ah, maaf," katanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Jangan khawatir." Aku menyerahkan amplop ke Kris.

Dia membukanya, mengeluarkan kontrak dan dengan cepat melihatnya. "Apakah kau tahu apa artinya kertas ini ? Ini sangat besar artinya bagiku." Dia menatap lagi dengan kebanggaan yang ekstrim di wajahnya.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

Dia mendongak dari kertas. "Senang bagi kita semua. Kau bagian dari tim di sini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa bantuanmu." Ini membuatku sedih mendengarnya. Untuk satu hal, itu adalah hal yang sederhana baginya, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang sering datang di Hollywood. Dan yang kedua ketika aku tahu itu benar bahwa aku telah melakukan banyak hal untuk membantu dia mendapatkan peran untuk Luhan, dan aku juga melakukan banyak hal untuk menempatkan bisnis Kris ke dalam bahaya.

Semua itu akan menjadi salah satu rumor tentang Kris yang menggunakan asisten muda untuk membujuk eksekutif studio dengan cara yang tidak etis. Aku sangat bahagia bahwa itu adalah hari Jumat dan aku punya dua hari penuh untuk pergi menjauh dari Kris dan kantor. Di sisa hari itu yang bisa aku pikirkan hanyalah kapan aku bias bertemu Jongin lagi. Dia mengatakan itu akan menjadi kejutan, dan ketika aku meninggalkan kantornya kupikir itu terdengar menarik.

Tetapi ketika pulang dari kerja itu membuat sarafku menjadi gila. Aku punya rencana malam ini untuk pergi ke klub dengan Baekhyun dan dua temannya yang baru aku kenal. Mungkin itu akan menjadi pengalih pikiranku dari semua yang berhubungan dengan Jongin.

Gaun ini membuatku terlihat seperti pelacur, kan?" Aku berada di kamar mandi sedang memakai make-up saat Baekhyun masuk dan mengajukan pertanyaan. Aku ingat dia menanyakan hal yang sama ketika kami berada di Vegas. Aku menatapnya di cermin.

Ia mengenakan gaun ketat berwarna peach strapless yang panjang sampai dikakinya. Itu indah, tapi aku berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika dia sengaja menginjak tepinya. Pasti payudaranya akan menyembul keluar jika hal itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau terus menanyakan apakah kau terlihat seperti pelacur?" Dia berbalik ke samping dan melihat profilnya di cermin. "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti pelacur murahan."

"Kau tampak hebat. Tapi ada satu hal saja..." aku bercerita tentang hem dan dia bilang dia sudah memikirkan hal itu, dan jika itu terjadi, mungkin itu akan menjadi pusat perhatian sepanjang malam.

"Itu akan jadi suatu merendahkan," kataku. Aku selesai bersiap-siap, sementara berdebat dengan diriku sendiri apakah menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di kantor Jongin pada hari sebelumnya. Terus terang, aku kagum dengan caraku menahan diri.

Baekhyun memberi tahu arah ke klub favoritnya saat aku menyetir, tempat yang disebut _Drais _terletak di atas W Hotel di Hollywood Boulevard. Setelah berkunjung ke Las Vegas, aku agak siap untuk beraksi - cahaya, musik, orang-orang tampan berpakaian rapi dan, tapi ini merupakan level yang lebih tinggi. Ini adalah tempat terbagus di Hollywood untuk nongkrong, di tempat itu ada sebuah restoran, kolam renang, dan klub malam. Di dalamnya, musik sangat

keras, pencahayaannya memamerkan dinding merah, hitam, ungu, dan hijau. Kursi nyaman yang besar dan sofa di mana-mana. Orangorang menari di bawah lampu lantai yang besar, lengkap dengan nuansanya. Orang-orang lebih banyak berada di tepi kolam renang. Itu adalah malam yang indah. Dari sudut pandang dari atap Hotel W, aku memiliki perspektif yang sama sekali baru dari LA. Setidaknya dalam arti visual.

Kami akhirnya berjumpa dengan dua teman Baekhyun itu yang dia ingin kenalkan kepadaku - Jiyeon dan Hyuna. Mereka juga calon aktris, dan dalam waktu sepuluh menit aku mendengar mereka bicara lebih banyak tentang audisi dan agen dibandingkan yang Baekhyun dapatkan dalam sebulan aku tinggal bersamanya. Aneh. Ketika mereka bicara tentang orang-orang terkenal yang mereka lihat di sini sebelumnya, nama Jongin muncul.

"Omong-omong tentang setan," kata Jiyeon. Kita semua melihat ke arah dia mengangguk ke suatu arah. Sialan. Ada dia. Berdiri di area bar. Ia bicara kepada dua orang yang tidak kukenal, dan kemudian kami membuat kontak mata. Seringai lambat muncul di wajahnya dan ia mengucapkan kata: "_Surprise_." Dan aku memang terkejut. Sebenarnya, bukan karena kata-kata itu. Mungkin tidak ada yang bisa lebih baik untuk menggambarkan apa yang kurasakan, napasku tertahan di tenggorokan, lututku pun jadi lemas, dan aku merasakan sensasi kesemutan di seluruh kulitku yang menyebabkan putingku menjadi keras dan denyutan yang samar diantara kakiku.

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang orang itu," kata Jiyeon. Baekhyun menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Aku sangat senang tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kantor Jongin sore itu. Hyuna menyesap margarita. "katakanlah."

Ya, ceritakanlah, ujarku dalam hati. Mungkin aku perlu tahu lebih banyak tentang Jongin sebelum aku membiarkan dia memberiku kejutan yang ia janjikan sebelumnya.

"Mata keranjang," kata Jiyeon.

Baekhyun menatapku, lalu pada Jiyeon. "Kau pernah mendengar cerita akhirnya?"

Jiyeon mengatakan, "Tidak, tapi aku sudah mendengar banyak hal."

"Seperti apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bahwa dia sudah meniduri banyak aktris."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Oh, seram. Hei, itu Hollywood. Dia hot dan lajang. Tidak ada hukum yang menentang dia untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan."

Jiyeon berbalik ke Baekhyun. "Jangan katakan kau…"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya melihat dia secara pribadi cuma sekali, sebenarnya." Dia menatapku.

"Kau?" Kata Jiyeon, melihatku dari atas dan ke bawah, seperti aku adalah seseorang yang tidak mungkin akan sampai dua kali dilihat Jongin. Setidaknya itulah kesimpulanku. Aku tidak repot-repot menjawabnya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan dia bicara untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hyuna mengaduk minumannya. "Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan denganku. Lihatlah bagaimana tubuh itu. Sialan." katanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh, sialan." Mata Jiyeon membesar. "Apakah dia...Yep. Dia dating ke mari."

"_Come to mama_," gumam Hyuna.

Tapi dia tidak datang ke arah Hyuna. Dia mendatangiku.

"Halo, Kyungsoo." Dia mencium pipiku.

Aku berbisik, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mulutnya masih dekat telingaku. "Surprise..."

Hyuna dan Jiyeon menatapku, shock tampak terlihat di wajah mereka. Mereka menatap Baekhyun, yang mengangkat bahu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Jongin meletakkan tangannya di punggungku. "Apakah sejauh ini semua orang bersenang-senang?"

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya mengatakan iya. Aku tidak repot-repot memperkenalkan dia ke Hyuna dan Jiyeon. Kebencian mereka bagiku sangat jelas dari cara mereka menatapku, tapi aku tak peduli. Jongin menatapku, kemudian pada mereka. "Ku harap kalian semua tidak keberatan ladies, tapi aku harus menculik Kyungsoo untuk sementara waktu."

Ketiganya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Ketika kami sampai beberapa meter jauhnya, Jongin bertanya siapa yang menyetir.

"Aku. Kenapa?"

"Kau harus memberikan kunci mobilmu untuk Baekhyun."

"Kenapa?"

"Agar dia bisa pulang."

Aku tertawa gugup. "Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud, tapi... kita mau ke mana?"

Dia menciumku ringan di bibir. "Ini kejutan, ingat?"

Aku mengambil kunci mobil dari tasku dan berjalan beberapa langkah kembali ke Baekhyun dan menyerahkan kuncinya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu."

Jiyeon dan Hyuna keduanya menatapku dengan mulut terbuka. "Dia bilang dia punya kejutan bagiku," ujarku. "Aku akan lihat nanti. Atau besok. Atau... kapanpun. "

Aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi, aku merasa seperti baru saja memenangkan putaran kejuaraan _catty girl playoffs_.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, kami berada di Malibu, berjalan masuk kesebuah rumah besar. Pohon-pohon palem yang menghiasi halaman rumput, dan rumah itu diterangi oleh lampu yang bersinar dari atas tanah.

Jongin membuka garasi, mematikan mesin mobil dan berkata, "Aku tidak sabar untuk mengajakmu ke rumahku." Dia keluar dan membuka pintu untukku. Ketika aku berdiri, dia membawaku dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dengan ganasnya.

"Aku tak sabar untuk melihat rumahmu. Ini terlihat indah."

"Itu bukan alasanku membawamu ke dalam rumah." Dia mengambil tanganku dan menuntunku ke dalam.

Kami masuk melalui pintu di garasi, dan mengarah tepat ke ruang tamu yang luas. Nuansanya gelap mulai dari dinding, lantai dan perabotan, nuansa cokelat dan merah, dengan kolam renang kecil yang bercahaya dari lampu di sekitar ruangan. Kantornya cerah dan terlihat modern, tapi rumahnya bernuansa hangat, sangat maskulin. Sama seperti dirinya. Dan seperti caranya yang posesif ketika menciumku lagi saat kami baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Tasku jatuh ke lantai. Jongin membuka ritsleting di bagian belakang gaunku dan jatuh ke pergelangan kakiku. Aku melangkah keluar darigaunku, dan menemukan diriku berdiri hanya menggunakan bra, celana dalam, dan sepatu.

"Kau punya cara untuk membuatku telanjang, Jongin."

"Aku suka ketika kau terekspos untukku."

Bibirnya menutup bibirku, lidahnya lahap menjelajahi mulutku. Aku berhasil menarik diri sedikit. "Bolehkah aku melihatmu?"

Dia mengerang dari dalam dadanya. "Aku ingin kau melihatku. Terlanjangi aku." Tangannya jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya dan dia berdiri di depanku,

menunggu. _Sialan_. Aku akan membuka pakaian Kim jongin dan melihat tubuh indahnya di telanjang.

Aku mengangkat kemejanya, tanganku di bawah, merasakan otototot di perut dan dadanya. Aku membuka kancing kemejanya, menariknya bahunya dan menjatuhkan pakaiannya bersama dengan pakaianku di lantai. Tubuhnya seindah seperti yang aku bayangkan. Dadanya yang lebar ditutupi oleh kulit kecoklatan. Aku meletakkan tanganku membelai dan merasakan betapa keras dadanya.

Ketika aku menatap wajah Jongin, aku melihat matanya membara dengan intensitas. Aku terus menatap matanya saat aku menurunkan tanganku ke perutnya dan menemukan sabuknya. Mendengar denting logam saat aku melepaskan gesper itu seperti denting peringatan: _Kau akan segera menyentuh kejantanannya_...

Dan begitulah yang kulakukan. Tanganku menyelinap di bawah pinggang boxernya dan sebelum aku tahu, jariku sudah menyentuh pangkal ereksinya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk membungkusnya dalam genggaman, dan merasakan seberapa besar miliknya. Tangan Jongin membelai sisi wajahku, dan ia menarikku ke mulutnya.

Sebuah ciuman panas membakar diikuti tanganku yang mengeeksplorasi panjang ereksinya. Kulit selembut beludru, menyelubungi kejantanan terkeras dan terbesar yang pernah kurasakan. Sebuah gelombang kegairahan meledak dalam diriku saat kusadari bahwa aku adalah obyek yang menyebabkan kegairahannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, sentuhanmu begitu sempurna."

Dia menciumku lagi saat ia melepas bra-ku. Payudaraku terasa berat dan ia menangkup masing-masing di tangannya, menggosok putingku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku mencium lehernya dan turun dari dada ke perut, kemudian berlutut. Aku membuka ritsleting celananya dan menurunkan bersama dengan boxernya. Aku pertama kali melihat kejantanannya. Itu panjang dan besar, mencuat lurus dan berkedut dengan semangat. Sepertinya aku melihat itu selama beberapa menit, tapi aku tahu itu hanya beberapa detik. Ketika aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku ia menyentuh bahuku dan mendesakku untuk berdiri.

Jongin membungkus tangannya di pinggangku. "Aku ingin kau di sofa." Dia mengangkatku dengan mudah dan melangkah ke arah sofa, menurunkanku hingga berbaring di sofa.

"Aku sudah sangat ingin merasakanmu sepanjang hari," katanya, mencium leherku, dadaku, berhenti di masing-masing puting dan membuat lingkaran dengan lidahnya. Puncak putingku mengeras karena gerakannya.

Jongin sedang berlutut di lantai saat aku melirik sambil berbaring di sofa. Dia menarik celanaku turun kaki dengan cepat, hampir menghentak, dan pada saat itu aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia merobek celana dalamku sekalipun.

Dia mengangkat kakiku dengan salah satu tangannya yang besar, tangan yang kuat memegang pergelangan kedua kakiku, dan melepaskan sepatuku.

Dia menjilati kedua betisku, kemudian turun belakang lututku, di mana hampir menggelitik sedikit, tapi ini terlalu panas untuk menggelitik. Dibagian bawah pahaku, mencium, mengisap... berhenti di sana, mengisap...

_Apakah dia memberiku cupang di bagian belakang pahaku? Menandaiku? Whoa_.

Ketika kakiku terpisah, dia menempatkan salah satu kakiku di atas bahunya. Dia mendorong keluar kakiku yang lain, jauh, menyebarkan diriku terbuka lebar sama seperti yang ia lakukan di sofa kantornya.

"Aku suka kalau kau begitu terbuka bagiku," katanya, menggemakan pikiranku.

"Jongin..." Suaraku melemah. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Aku bahkan tak yakin apa yang harus kukatakan. Dia mencium bagian dalam masing-masing pahaku, berlama-lama sedikit disalah satunya, membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan giginya menyeret sepanjang kulitku. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakiku, lidahnya membelai sepanjang lipatan basah.

Jongin menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk membukaku, mengekspos clitku yang sudah begitu terangsang kepadanya. Ketika lidahnya bersentuhan dengannya, aku ingin tetap seperti itu untuk sementara waktu, mungkin berjam-jam, mungkin berhari-hari... Aku hanya tak ingin dia berhenti.

Pinggulku bergoyang bersama dengan sentuhan lidahnya yang membuat gerakan melingkar di sekitar clitku, tubuhku membuat gerakan dalam arah yang berlawanan, menciptakan gesekan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tubuhku memohon untuk di sentuh dan Jongin memberiku semua yang ku bisa terima.

Aku menjadi gila oleh suara yang dia ciptakan, erangan dan hampir menggeram dalam kenikmatannya sendiri, kenikmatan itu berasal dari usahanya memuaskanku.

"Jongin, aku begitu dekat..." Aku merasakan napas panasnya padaku saat ia bicara sambil menjilat. "Ayo klimakslah. klimakslah dalam mulutku. "

"Jangan berhenti."

Aku menggeliat bersamaan dengan belaian lidahnya, orgasme menyentak melalui tubuhku. Otot perutku meregang, berhenti, berulang-ulang, dan tubuhku bergetar saat aku melemparkan kepalaku di atas bantal dan meneriakkan namanya.

Dia mengerang, menambahkan getaran saat lidahnya membelai, dan orgasme meningkat mengguncang melalui setiap inci dari tubuhku. Ketika orgasme itu mereda, Jongin terdiam di tempat, mencium paha dalamku. Setelah beberapa saat, ia bergerak di atasku, mulutnya segera akan mengaitku. Aku merasakan kelaparan dalam ciumannya - mendalam, bergairah, penuh keinginan, kebutuhan.

Dia berlutut di antara kakiku dan merobek paket foil dan memegang kondom. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana ia menggulirkannya di sepanjang ereksinya. Aku bisa mendengar jantungku berdetak di telingaku. _Aku ingin lebih. Aku butuh lebih_.

Kepalaku berguling ke satu sisi ketika ia meletakkan tangannya samping sofa. Ia memberi bantal untuk menopang berat tubuhnya yang kuat. Lenganku hanya di atas kepalaku. Jongin meraih kedua tanganku dengan satu tangan, memegang pergelangan tanganku bersama-sama seperti yang ia lakukan dengan pergelangan kakiku, menjepitku di sofa.

Aku melihat wajahnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, hidungnya mengembang, dan matanya menatap tajam ke arahku dengan nafsu. Aku berada di bawah kendali seorang pria yang berniat mendapatkanku, memilikiku secara seksual, menuju pelepasannya sendiri.

"Siap, Kyungsoo?" Aku mengangguk.

"Bagus, karena aku akan bercinta denganmu." Aku merasakan kepala kejantananya menyentuh di antara lipatanku. Dia mendorong sedikit dan aku menerima satu inci pertama atau lebih.

"Kau begitu ketat."

"Uh huh..." nada suaraku menjadi tinggi lagi. Jongin memiliki cara untuk membuatku terdengar seperti diriku yang bukan biasanya.

Dia masuk sepenuhnya dalam satu dorongan keras, membuat kepalaku kembali ke bantal, saat punggung dan leher melengkung, menerima semua miliknya dalam diriku, aku merasakan bolanya menempel kulitku.

_Aku terkesiap_. Jongin begitu keras, begitu besar, begitu dalam, aku tak yakin aku bisa menerima lebih lagi tanpa mencapai orgasme dengan cepat. Mulutnya dileherku dan aku merasa bibirnya mengisap kulitku, dan lidahnya menjilatiku dan dia menyebut namaku lagi dan ditarik kembali, hampir semuanya keluar, kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam diriku dengan dorongan yang panjang.

Sebelumnya, aku belum pernah dikendalikan seperti ini sebelumnya saat berhubungan seks, belum pernah seorang pria memegang pergelangan tanganku dan menguasaiku seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu. Mungkin ada aspek yang tak nyaman atau bahkan menakutkan, tapi Jongin melakukannya dengan keahlian yang tinggi. Benar-benar memegang kendali, dan benarbenar fokus pada kenikmatan kami berdua.

Pinggulnya bergoyang maju mundur, kemudian bergerak hampir seperti gerakan melingkar, kejantanannya mengisiku dan menyentuh setiap bagian dari intiku yang membengkak.

"Kau terasa begitu nikmat," geramnya.

Dia menundukkan kepala ke dadaku dan mengambil puting ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengisapnya dengan dalam dan lembut, tapi kemudian merapatkan bibirnya, menggoda dan menarik putingku hingga benar-benar berubah menjadi keras. Jongin memandangnya, menjilat, dan kemudian memberikan perhatian yang sama dengan putingku yang lain.

Dia melepaskan pegangannya padaku dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhku. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan merasa lengannya yang keras. Tangannya menopang berat badannya saat ia menghunjamku dengan lebih keras. Jongin nyaris garang saat ia menghunjamku. Napasnya berubah semakin dalam dan pendek.

Dia memberiku kenikmatan saat dia juga memberi kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku ingin dia klimaks dan mendapat orgasme terbaik yang pernah ia alami. Dia menciumku lagi, mengambil lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan kemudian mengisapnya. Kenikmatan itu meningkat dan aku mulai membuat suara-suara kecil di dalam mulutnya, yang membuat pinggulnya bergerak dengan kekuatan yang lebih.

Aku merasa kejantanannya berdenyut, berdenyut semakin dekat untuk mencapai klimaks. Tanganku mengepal erat di lengan atasnya dan aku merasa otot-ototnya berubah menjadi lebih menegang. Aku mendongak dan melihat dia memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Lalu ia melihatku lagi, mengambil bibirku dalam ciuman liar dan berkata, "Aku akan keluar di dalam dirimu, Kyungsoo."

Aku belum pernah disetubuhi seperti ini sebelumnya. Belum pernah memiliki seorang pria yang begitu bertekad untuk bercinta seperti ini. Belum pernah ada seorang pria bicara denganku dengan begitu manis dan begitu kotor pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku belum pernah begitu terangsang seperti sekarang dan itu membuatku ingin memberikan apapun yang Jongin inginkan.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?" Ia menghela napas.

"Ya, keluarlah. Aku sangat ingin kau klimaks." Sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia benar-benar mengambil napasku, secara harfiah. Aku tersentak dan bergetar saat aku mulai merasakan orgasme lain muncul dalam diriku dari titik di mana kejantanan Jongin yang keras itu bergesekan denganku dalam irama yang sempurna.

"Persetan..." Suaranya rendah dan mendesah. Aku merasa dia menegang. Sodokannya melambat nyaris berhenti. Lalu ia kembali masuk ke dalam diriku, sangat dalam, dan mengerakkan pinggulnya penuh semangat saat ia memompa benihnya masuk ke dalam kondom.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo," katanya saat ia klimaks.

Dia menurunkan tubuhnya ketubuhku dan memelukku erat-erat. Aku menyukai berat tubuhnya berada di atas tubuhku, kelelahannya akibat nafsu yang kuat atas diriku. Kami berbaring seperti itu selama beberapa saat, dan kemudian Jongin merubah posisinya sehingga aku berbaring di samping tubuhnya di sofa besar dan lebar, dengan lenganku melintang di dadanya dan kepalaku bersandar padanya, menatap kearah wajah pria yang begitu mendambakanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc..end?**

**Cerita ini milik 'Kate Dawes' saya hanya me-Remake nya saja.**

**Yang tidak suka, tidak usah baca.**

**THANKS UNTUK SEMUA REVIEW KALIAN GUYS**

**Enjoy~~**


	7. FIY-6

**Fade into you**

**By**

**Kate Dawes**

.

.

.

**Kim Jongin**

** Do Kyungsoo**

**Byun Baekhyun**

** Oh Sehun**

.

.

**Chapter**** 6**

** .**

**.**

Kami bersantai di sofa selama sekitar tiga puluh menit, memikirkan apa yang baru saja kami lakukan.

"Itu menakjubkan," kata Jongin.

"Yang terbaik."

Aku tidak berbohong. Itu memang seks terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, tidak diragukan lagi karena dia menjadi pria paling seksi yang pernah tidur denganku, dan cara dia melakukannya, mengambil kendali, menguasaiku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, tapi apa yang akhirnya terjadi adalah mengejutkan.

"Apakah kau siap?" Katanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan senyum di wajahku. "Itu tergantung. Aku harus membersihkan diri dari apa yang baru saja kita lakukan." aku tertawa, dan dalam beberapa detik, aku menyesalinya.

"Kau bisa istirahat di jalan. Aku akan memastikan kau akan baikbaik saja."

Apa? Dia akan mengantarku pulang. Aku tidak mau bertanyamengapa, dan merasa lebih dari kewalahan, aku mungkin tida dalam kerangka berpikir yang benar untuk percakapan ini. Di atassemuanya, apa yang akan kulakukan? Memohon padanya untuk membiarkanku menginap?

Kami nyaris tidak bicara di dalam perjalanan kembali ke LA. Semakin lama kita berada di dalam mobil, semakin aku merasa sakithati, dimanfaatkan, dan murahan. Aku bertanya-tanya di mana namaku akan berada di daftar nama wanita lain yang ia bawa pulang,begitu menggebu-gebu, dan kemudian dilupakan.

Ketika kami sampai ke tempatku dia berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke pintu."

"Tidak, kau tak perlu lakukannya...Sungguh." aku mengambil tasku dan meraih pegangan pintu. "Kyungsoo, tunggu sebentar." Dia meraih tanganku dan membawanya ke wajahnya. Dia mencium punggung tanganku dan berkata, "Terima kasih untuk malam yang luar biasa."

Aku berhasil mengeluarkan senyum palsu terbaikku yang ku bisa dan cepat keluar dari mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku berjalan dijalan setapak, sampai ke pintu, memasukkan kunci di lubangnya...tanpa berbalik untuk melihat dia duduk di sana didalam mobilnya.

Butuh kemauan yang keras untuk melakukannya, aku tak tahu aku memilih untuk melakukan itu. Aku melangkah masuk dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku memandang diriku di cermin dan air mata mulai mengalir.

_Bagaimana aku bisa begitu bodoh? Begitu mudah tertipu? Kenapa aku membiarkan pertahananku bobol? Kenapa aku membiarkan seorang pria menggunakan dan mengontrolku seperti itu? Sial! Aku tahu aku bisa lebih baik dari itu_!

Semua pikiran negatif yang dulu aku punya, setelah Sehun, datang bergemuruh kembali ke pikiranku. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi malam itu, sama seperti aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena membiarkan diriku menjadi begitu rentan terhadap Oh sehun.

Apa yang Sehun lakukan adalah jauh dari apa yang Jongin baru saja lakukan padaku, tapi itu semua karena aku membiarkan diriku menjadi rentan terhadap sesuatu yang selalu penuh dengan bahaya, yang membuatnya seperti tindakan yang kuat, tapi sesuatu yang aku tidak siap untuk melakukannya lagi, dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku begitu emosional dan meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Mungkin Baekhyun masih terjaga, dan dia akan membiarkanku melampiaskan frustrasiku. Dan mungkin akan menjadi "Aku bilang juga apa" untuk kuhadapinya, tapi pada saat itu aku tak peduli. Aku hanya tidak ingin sendirian.

Ketika aku sampai ke kamarnya, aku menemukan bahwa dia tidak ada di sana.

Bagus. Aku sendirian.

Aku berpikir untuk menelpon Yixing, tapi sekarang sudah hampir pukul satu pagi di si di L.A, dan benar-benar larut malam di Ohio. Tidak mungkin aku akan meneleponnya. Mungkin itu pilihanterbaik bahwa aku tidak bisa bicara dengan kakakku sekarang.

Akibat kelelahan fisik dan emosional aku tertidur dengan cepat,terima kasih Tuhan. Aku butuh istirahat. Apa yang aku tidak butuh adalah mimpi: _Aku berdiri dengan punggung menempel ke dinding, dan dia telah menyudutkanku. Dia memunggungiku, dan yang aku bisa lihat adalah siluet tubuhnya,berdiri sekitar dua meter di depanku. Aku tak punya jalan keluar. Tubuhku bergetar dengan rasa takut. Adrenalin mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku. Aku bisa mencoba untuk berlari, tapi aku tahu dia akan menangkapku. Aku melihat siluet bahu kanannya naik dan ditarik kembali. Kemudian hal yang lebih menakutkan yang pernah kulihat: lengannya telah mengepal siap menghantam, sejajar dengan wajahku_.

Aku terbangun, bersyukur bahwa itu hanya mimpi, bahwa aku belum terkena pukulan, dan kerusakan yang dilakukannya adalah saat aku berbaring di sana berendam dalam keringat dingin.

Sialan Jongin. Tidak, aku yang sialan karena membiarkan kewaspadaanku turun dan membiarkan orang lain masuk ke zona amanku. Orang-orang mengatakan aku telah memasang dinding pembatas setelah insiden dengan Sehun. Tapi apa yang mereka tidak tahu adalah bahwa itu lebih dari dinding. Ini sebuah benteng. Ada parit di sekitarnya, dan air bawahnya diisi dengan buaya. Ada jembatan dengan kabel yang akan menyala dengan semburan api besar jika seorang pria mencoba untuk menyeberanginya.

Jadi bagaimana Kim jongin bisa masuk ke dalam benteng pertahananku? Aku melepaskan sprei tempat tidur yang basah, dan menanggalkan pakaianku. Aku berbaring kembali, telanjang, telanjang di tempat tidur, dan untungnya kantuk datang sekali lagi...kali ini tanpa mimpi.

Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari, masih belum ada tanda-tanda adanya Baekhyun, tapi mobilku ada di sana. Aku sudah berharap dia akan membiarkanku meluapkan semua pada dirinya.

Aku tidak melihatnya selama sisa akhir pekan. Aku mengirim sms padanya beberapa kali, tetapi tidak mendapat balasan. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menelepon Yixing dan menceritakan semuanya. Dan ketika Minggu bergulir aku selalu menelepon orang tuaku - aku tidak merasa butuh bicara dengan mereka. Aku mengirim email sebagai gantinya, pura-pura flu dan sakit tenggorokan, dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bicara. Ayahku menulis kembali dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, menyampaikan pesan ibuku tentang resep obat untuk sakit tenggorokan. Aku merasa bersalah karena berbohong pada mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa bicara dengan mereka saat itu. Aku tidak punya pilihan.

Aku menghabiskan akhir pekan sendirian saja, menonton hal-hal yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam daftar antrian Netflixku. Di satu sisi, aku juga takut untuk menghadapi hari Senin. Kutahu aku tidak bisa bolos bekerja, tak peduli betapa aku ingin menghindarinya, tapi terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dan akan membuat Kris bertanya padaku tentang hal itu. Dari sisi baiknya bahwa aku memiliki sesuatu selain dari streaming film yang harus aku fokuskan, dan tidak berpikir tentang betapa bodohnya aku telah melakukan hal sejauh itu dengan Jongin.

Kris memanggilku tak lama setelah aku membuka kantor dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan keluar sepanjang hari. Aku menarik napas lega. Aku bisa kembali dengan mudah ke pekerjaanku selama satu hari.

Aku akhirnya bisa berhubungan dengan Baekhyun kembali ketika makan siang dengan menu salad di mejaku.

"Bagaimana akhir pekanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Oke."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin?"

Pintu air telah terbuka dan aku mengatakan padanya semua ceritanya. Ketika aku selesai dia berkata, "Dasar bajingan, Lihat, ini apa yang sudah kubilang padamu agar kau waspada."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Aku tidak ingin dikuliahi.

"Dan dia tidak meneleponmu sepanjang akhir pekan?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, lupakan dia," katanya. "Aku tahu kau memiliki hubungan kerja dengan dia, tapi hanya sampai di situ saja."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Baekhyun bertanya, "Jadi...apakah itu nikmat?"

Aku menghela napas. "Terbaik malah."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Oke, jadi kau hanya mengingat itu sebagai seks terbaik yang pernah kau rasakan dan lupakan. Hidup harus terus berlanjut di kota ini."

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang akhir pekan lalu?"

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku bertemu dua orang cowok..." Dia melanjutkan untuk menceritakan kisahnya menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan dua pria, lengkap dengan rincian cabul dari threesome pertamanya.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Ujarku. "Tidak."

"Sialan. Dan kupikir kau sedang bekerja dan aku terus berpikir bahwa aku hanya tidak ketemu denganmu atau ada sesuatu yang lain." Itu tidak benar-benar apa yang aku pikir. Bagaimana aku tidak ketemu dia diantara jam kerjanya? Aku mulai tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki semacam gaya hidup liar dan cukup unik. Dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya bahwa gaya hidupnya tidak berhubungan dengan bekerja di sebuah restoran dan pergi ke audisi. Tapi aku tidak mau ikut campur. Belum saatnya.

Kami tidak bicara lagi tentang hal itu sepanjang sisa minggu. Aku hanya melihatnya pada Rabu malam, dan hanya beberapa menit ketika aku berangkat ke tempat tidur saat ia sampai di rumah.

Aku menelepon orang tuaku selama beberapa menit pada hari Selasa untuk membiarkan mereka tahu bahwa kondisiku lebih baik, bekerja, dan segala sesuatu akan baik-baik saja. Yixing kebetulan berada di sana ketika aku menelepon dan kami bicara selama beberapa menit.

Dia merendahkan suaranya pada satu saat dan berkata, "Aku bertemu Sehun di pom bensin." Mendengar namanya disebut aku menggigil sampai ketulang danmembawaku kembali pada gambaran dari mimpiku yang kualami akhir pekan lalu.

"Aku bahkan tak ingin tahu."

"Well," katanya, "dia ingin tahu kabarmu." "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Ada jeda. kemudian hening.

"Yixing? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Aku bertanya, nada tegas dalam kata-kataku.

"Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau pindah ke California."

"Uh huh. Dan?"

Aku mendengar pintu ditutup, dan kemudian terdengar seperti angin bertiup di telepon. Dia pergi keluar untuk menghindar dari jangkauan pendengaran orang tua kami.

"Maafkan aku," katanya. "Aku tahu itu bodoh. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja, dan bahkan lebih baik, tanpa dia. Aku ingin membuatnya merasa seperti sampah."

Aku mengertakkan gigiku. "Jika ia menelpon ke sini-"

"Dia tak akan mencari tahu di mana kau bekerja. LA sangat besar, kan?" Aku bersandar di kursiku. Aku tidak ingin berdebat tentang hal ini.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Tapi," kataku, "Aku ingin si brengsek itu tahu bahwa aku tidak hancur tanpa dia. Ini satu-satunya rasa...kemenanganku atau semacamnya, kau tahu?" Kami melewartkan masalah itudan dia menceritakan padaku tentang bayinya dan hal-hal lain yang terjadi di kota kecil kami. Untuk pertama kalinya, dan agak aneh, aku merasa sedikit bernostalgia.

Tidak benar-benar rindu dengan rumah. Belum saatnya. Kupikir itu hanya sebuah fantasi pelarian yang mudah untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku belum benar-benar menyesuaikan dengan keramaian dan hiruk pikuk LA dan Hollywood. Hanya rindu kesederhanaan dan ketenangannya saja.

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang lambat atau sederhana tentang sisa akhir mingguku. Ketika aku sampai di rumah Rabu, setelah bekerja, saku menemukan dua lusin mawar merah di depan pintu, bersama dengan kartu yang mengatakan:<p>

_Maaf Aku begitu sibuk. Memikirkanmu dan ingin bertemu lagi denganmu segera. Aku akan menelepon. - __J_

Pikiran pertamaku adalah rasa syukur bahwa ia tidak mengirimkannya ke kantorku. Pikiran keduaku adalah bagaimana mengatakan padanya aku hanya tidak siap untuk sesuatu yang begitu kuat, terutama sesuatu yang penuh dengan kemungkinan begitu banyak kekecewaan.

Aku telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa aku tidak siap untuk berkencan. Aku juga tidak siap untuk partner seks. Dan aku benar benar tidak - dan tidak pernah mungkin menjadi siap untuk hubungan dengan intensitas tinggi dengan orang seperti Jongin.

Hati kecilku terus mengatakan bahwa aku tidak cukup cantik, cukup kaya, atau cukup berkelas untuk seseorang seperti Jongin. Yang benarbenar menyedihkan adalah bahwa aku merasa seperti aku hanya cukup baik untuk orang seperti Oh sehun. Dia telah membuktikan secara nyata padaku, dan sementara itu aku telah mampu melepaskan diri dari itu semuanya untuk sementara waktu dan menikmati rayuan dari Jongin, aku ditarik kembali pada keyakinan menyerah pada diri sendiri.

Sepertinya itu hal yang hampir mustahil untuk mengakui padanya, tapi ada bagian dari diriku yang tahu begitu ia mendengar bahkan hanya setengah cerita saja, dia mungkin akan pergi dalam sekejap mata. Biarkan saja.

Dia menelepon sekitar jam 8:00 malam. Aku meletakkan beberapa pakaian di mesin cuci ketika teleponku berdering. Aku melihat ID pemanggil dan membiarkannya terekam masuk ke voicemail. Aku tidak mendengar ada peringatan voicemail, dan kemudian telepon berdering lagi.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menjawabnya. Dia berkata, "Hei, sayang."

_Sayang_? Aku mungkin pernah menganggap kata sayang sebagai istilah yang manis jika situasinya berbeda, dan seandainya aku tidak mengatakan pada diriku sendiri dalam hiruk-pikuk keraguan karena aku hanyalah menjadi petualangan terbarunya.

"Jongin,-"

"Sebelum kau mengatakan apapun, aku dalam perjalanan ke tempatmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku sekitar sepuluh menit dari tempatmu. Kupikir aku akan mampir."

"Seharusnya kau menelpon terlebih dulu," kataku.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kau tidak menjawab."

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud."

Persetan. Aku mungkin tidak siap untuk bicara, tapi cepat atau lambat ini pasti terjadi. Dan karena ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, itu tampaknya akan terjadi lebih cepat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sama seperti yang ia janjikan, Jongin mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Ketika aku membukanya, entah bagaimana ia tampak lebih baik daripada dia sebelumnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya alam bawah sadarku yang mengingatkan apa yang akan aku lakukan, memberitahu pria tampan dan kaya ini bahwa ia harus menjauh dariku, karena aku tidak bisa menghadapi rasa cemburu, ketidakpercayaan, dan keraguan.

Dia mengenakan celana panjang hitam, dengan kemeja biru berkancing. Sederhana. Bersahaja. Tapi sialan, pakaiannya begitu seksi padanya. Satu tangannya di kusen pintu, yang lain di belakang punggungnya, posisinya terlihat santai.

Setelah dia menelpon, aku bergegas ke kamarku dan mengganti celana olahraga usang dan t-shirtku, kembali ke pakaian yang kukenakan untuk bekerja hari itu. Ini mungkin terlihat konyol, berusaha untuk tampil sebaik mungkin dan tidak ingin dia melihatku begitu santai, saat ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kami berdekatan satu sama lain dan santai. Mulai saat ini, semuanya hanyalah tentang bisnis. Dan itulah mengapa aku memakai pakaian profesionalku.

"Siap untuk bekerja?" Katanya dengan riang.

Aku memaksa tersenyum. "Kita perlu bicara."

Aku bergeser ke samping dan ia melangkah di ambang pintu. "Katakata itu tidak pernah berarti baik."

Saat ia bergerak melewatiku, Dibelakang punggungnya, Jongin membawa sebotol anggur. Bagus. Dia datang ke sini berpikir bahwa kita akan minum beberapa gelas anggur, jadi lepas kendali, dan melakukan hubungan seks.

"Kesukaanmu," katanya.

Aku menatap winenya untuk beberapa detik tapi tidak bergerak untuk mengambilnya. "Apa yang salah, Kyungsoo?"

Aku menatap lantai. "Mari kita duduk."

Dia mengikutiku ke dalam ruangan. Aku duduk di kursi dan Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. Ia meletakkan botol anggur di atas sebuah majalah di meja tamu. "Bahkan tidak mau duduk di sampingku?"

"Jongin...Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Jika itu adalah waktu yang tidak tepat-"

"Tidak." desahku, menjatuhkan kepalaku ke tanganku. _Bernapaslah, Kyungsoo. Kumpulkan kekuatan dan selesaikan ini_. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Kita. Apa yang kita lakukan. Maafkan aku." katakataku keluar seperti gerutuan yang terbata-bata.

"Apakah ini tentang malam itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi bukan tentang seksnya. Itu tentang pengusiranmu."

"Aku tidak mengusirmu pergi."

"Jongin, kumohon. Biarkan aku selesaikan."

"Maaf. Teruskan."

Aku menarik napas, pelan dan dalam. "Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi sejauh itu. Ini salahku. Aku seharusnya percaya pada naluriku." Aku menatap tanganku seolah-olah memeriksa kukuku. Kemudian menatap kembali padanya. "Ada sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu tentang aku. Aku punya beberapa...masalah di masa lalu, sebut saja begitu. Hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum aku pindah ke sini. Aku belum siap untuk sebuah hubungan, atau berkencan, atau semua ini."

Jongin bersandar di sofa dan meletakkan tangan di belakang kepala.

"Katakan padaku."

"Aku baru saja bilang padamu."

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi," pintanya.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalamnya. Rincian tidaklah penting." Dia mencondongkan posisi duduknya dengan cepat, kemudian berjongkok dengan satu lututnya. Itu terlalu mirip seperti sebuah lamaran.

"Jangan," kataku, menggeser kembali ke kursiku.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di lututku. "Kita semua punya masalah di masa lalu, Kyungsoo. Kau pikir aku pulang malam itu tanpa alasan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Masalah di masa lalu. Aku memilikinya juga."

Aku menatapnya melalui air mata yang menggenang di mataku.

"Katakan padaku." Dia memberiku setengah-senyum. "Aku bertanya duluan." Aku tertawa.

"Aku akan memberitahumu," katanya. "Dan aku akan mengatakannya dulu. Aku akan berbagi denganmu jika kau berbagi denganku."

"Oke."

Dia duduk di lantai, kakinya yang panjang diselonjorkan, dan bersandar di tangannya. "Aku tidak akan berbohong, aku mempunyai banyak teman kencan. Semua urusan klise omong kosong di Hollywood. Semua itu. Kadang-kadang aku bertanyatanya apakah ada orang di kota ini yang asli. Kurasa itu seharusnya tidak mengejutkanku bahwa semua orang di sini memainkan film mereka sendiri dikehidupan mereka. Apakah kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku tidak melakukan percakapan yang bermakna dengan seorang wanita?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku juga," katanya. "Aku menyerah mencoba mengingat terakhir kali aku melakukannya. Bagian terburuknya adalah semua orang mengejar sesuatu. Peran dalam film. Uang. Terlihat tampil di atas karpet merah. Tidak peduli apapun itu, jika aku memilikinya, seseorang pasti menginginkannya, dan ada banyak wanita yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Aku telah memainkan permainan cukup lama. Ini tidak menarik lagi. Tidak ada tantangan, misteri, tidak ada asmara."

"Wow."

Dia bicara dengan penuh keyakinan seperti itu, ia hampir tampak marah tentang hal itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa yang aku sukai lagi," katanya.

"Membuat film? Tapi kau berada di puncak sekarang."

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan aku merasa sedikit tolol, seperti aku melewatkan sesuatu. padahal aku punya.

"Itu adalah masalah yang sama sekali berbeda untuk lain waktu. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakannya."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu," kataku, sambil duduk di lantai di sampingnya.

Ya Tuhan, aku ingin tahu. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dan hati pria ini?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting adalah bahwa sekarang kau tahu mengapa aku tidak membiarkan kau terlalu dekat denganku. Apa kau melihat ini seperti yang aku lihat? Apa yang kita lakukan sangat menakjubkan. Luar biasa sebenarnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih untuk bisa memiliki seseorang tinggal di tempat tidurmu untuk menginap."

"Aku melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi-"

"Tunggu. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Kau tidak seperti gadis yang baru saja aku gambarkan. Aku tahu itu sekarang. Sialan, aku tahu saat itu. Tapi itu hampir menjadi suatu tindakan refleks sekarang. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Dan aku minta maaf aku menghadapimu dengan cara seperti itu."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Aku ingin menciumnya, tapi lebih dari itu, aku ingin dia menciumku. Dia tidak melakukannya.

"Sekarang," katanya. "Bongkar masalahmu. Kita sudah sepakat."

"Aku tahu." Aku mengambil napas. "Aku pernah punya hubungan dengan seorang pria selama tiga tahun, di Ohio. Aku menuju ke jalan

yang sama seperti ibuku dan kakakku - mencari pria yang tepat, menikah, punya anak. Aku menemukan orang itu, tapi ternyata iamenemukan gadis-gadis yang lain juga."

Jongin mengerutkan dahi.

"Lebih tepat ketiga-tiganya," kataku. "Aku tahu tentang dua gadis yang pertama pada waktu yang sama. Sebelumnya aku membangun keberanian untuk berhadapan dengannya, aku menemukan tentang yang ketiga. Saat itulah aku bilang ini sudah selesai, semua sudah berakhir."

"Itu tidak berjalan dengan baik," kata Jongin, seolah-olah ia sudah tahu, tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa tahu. Dia hanya menduga-duga. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak baik sama sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat dia begitu marah. Aku tidak takut padanya, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat dia lagi. Aku berhenti pergi keluar dengan teman-temanku karena kupikir aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Aku pergi ke mal dan gugup bahwa ia akan berada di sana dan kami akan beradu argumen. Dia menelponku sepanjang waktu, meninggalkan pesan, SMS, cukup banyak memintaku untuk memaafkannya. Satu malam Dia datang ke rumah kami, aku tinggal di rumah - dan ayahku harus memanggil polisi untuk menyingkirkannya. Ini menjadi semakin menakutkan."

"Penguntit."

"Yep, dia pun muncul di hari pertama aku di rumah ketika orang tuaku tidak ada. Aku di meja dapur membuat resume dan membaca surat. Seperti hari–hari biasanya. Dan kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dapur. Langsung masuk ke dapur melalui pintu yang mengarah ke halaman belakang."

Jongin duduk ke depan, lebih dekat kepadaku. "Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo."

Akupun sedikit tersendat bicara tentang hal itu lagi. Jongin meletakkan tangannya di kakiku dan memberikan sedikit kekuatan, menghiburku dengan meremasnya.

"Jadi," kataku, berjuang menahan air mata, "ia mengatakan ia hanya ingin bicara dan aku menyuruhnya pergi. Dia menolak. Aku berdiri dan berteriak padanya untuk pergi, mengatakan padanya aku akan menelepon polisi. Saat itulah dia bergerak sekitar meja sebelum aku bahkan bisa memproses apa yang terjadi. Dia mendorongku kedinding dan berkata - aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-katakatanya,

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau mencintai orang lain." Aku berkata, 'Aku tidak mencintaimu.' "

Alis Jongin naik. Untuk sepersekian detik, aku berpikir betapa mengejutkannya. Dia adalah seorang penulis, seorang pecerita, pembuat film sukses, terpaku oleh ceritaku.

Aku ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini. Aku benci memikirkan hal itu, apalagi bicara tentang hal itu. "Saat itulah ia mengepalkan tangannya, seperti ia akan memukul wajahku. Ya Tuhan, aku melihat kemarahan di matanya...itu menakutkan. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku belum pernah melihat siapa pun seperti itu."

"Apakah dia memukulmu, Kyungsoo?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya merosot jatuh tepat di depannya. Jatuh tepat ke lantai, menangis histeris. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu yang menghentikannya atau apa. Aku hanya terdiam di lantai dan setelah satu menit atau lebih, aku melihat sepatunya berbalik kemudian ia pergi. Hanya berjalan keluar. Tidak mengatakan apapun."

Jongin mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku. Aku berkata, "Kau adalah orang kedua yang mendengar ceritaku." Dia menundukkan kepala ke bahuku dan menciumnya. Lalu ia mendongak, menaruh jari di bawah daguku dan memalingkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

"Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tidak, ini tentang bagaimana aku bersikap malam itu."

"Oh, well, itu salahmu." Aku tersenyum.

Untungnya, Jongin memiliki rasa humor dan menanggapi sarkasmeku dengan tenang.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian ia memiliki ide terbaik yang aku dengar dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu agar aku bisa tinggal di sini, atau meminta kau pulang denganku. Aku akan pergi, dan besok aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan pergi kencan, kencan sesungguhnya, kencan pertama kita dan kita akan melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Seperti semuanya baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku menautkan lenganku di lehernya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Sempurna."

"Baik. Apakah kau baik-baik saja setelah pembicaraan itu? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kami berjalan ke pintu. Meskipun itu agak sedikit aneh dengan dia meninggalkanku, setelah kami telah terbuka satu sama lain pada suatu tingkat yang sangat pribadi, itu juga mendebarkan. Rencana kencan nyata dengan Kim jongin mengambil alih kesedihan yang kurasakan karena sudah menceritakan kisahku. Entah bagaimana, Jongin tahu hal yang tepat bagi kita untuk dilakukan selanjutnya jika kita akan bergerak maju.

Dia berhenti di depan pintu, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dengan manis.

"Satu lagi," kataku. "Setelah apa yang kita lakukan di sofamu pada malam itu, aku tidak yakin semuanya akan begitu baru."

Jongin tersenyum untuk membalas ekspresi wajah menggodaku. Dalam nada paling seksi dia katanya, "Oh, kau tunggu saja." Dan dengan itu, dia membuka pintu dan pergi. Aku tidak yakin aku ingin menunggu. Aku punya perasaan lebih dengan dia setelah percakapan kami, dan ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Aku ingin dia dalam diriku, mengisiku.

Aku butuh pengalihan, jadi aku memilih hal yang paling aku benci dan mulai mencuci. Aku membiarkannya menumpuk terlalu lama dan tugas ini menjadi alternatif terbaik dari pada duduk-duduk dan mengulang semua yang telah terjadi.

Tapi aku berharap Jongin ada di sana. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian hatiku sedikit berdebar ketika aku mendengar ketukan di pintu. Apakah aku menghendaki dia untuk berbalik dan kembali? Apakah aku berharap melihat dia berdiri di ambang pintu, mengatakan dia ingin menginap malam ini?

Aku sampai ke pintu dan tidak bisa membukanya cukup cepat. Aku berhenti tepat sebelum membukanya, memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, tapi tidak bisa menghentikan senyum lebar di wajahku. Aku membuka pintu dan debaran di hatiku berubah menjadi debardebar menakutkan di telinga dan tenggorokan, tubuhku secara instan melawan dan bereaksi melihat Sehun yang berdiri di sana.

Apa yang rasanya berjam-jam sebenarnya terjadi dalam beberapa menit. Ini hanya terjadi beberapa detik saja sampai ia berbicara.

"Dengarkan aku." Hanya itu katanya. Aku berdiri di sana tertegun, mulutku kering, jantungku masih bergemuruh di dada. Aku tidak mengatakan apaapa.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo, aku tahu ini mungkin terlihat aneh-"

"Kau benar." Aku mulai menutup pintu, tapi ia menahan dengan kakinya dengn sangat cepat. Aku segera meraih rantai pintu dan

menguncinya. Itu bukan penghalang yang bagus, tapi itu satusatunya pilihan yang aku punya saat ini. "Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku akan memanggil polisi jika kau tidak pergi."

Dia tidak bergerak. "Dengarkan aku, oke? Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Untuk menguntitku? Untuk membuatku takut? Karena hampir memukulku? _Untuk menguntitku sampai jauh-jauh ke sini_? Pergi. Selamanya!"

Aku mendorong pintu, mencoba untuk membuat dia menggerakkan kakinya, tapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Aku berkendara sejauh ini untuk bicara denganmu. Aku tak akan pergi sampai kau bicara padaku."

"Kau akan pergi," kata suara itu. Melalui celah intip di pintu, aku melihat Sehun melihat ke kirinya.

"Kau siapa?"

Sehun tiba-tiba hilang. Dalam sekejap aku melihat tubuh Jongin mendorongnya keluar. Aku membuka rantai pintu dan menjulurkan kepala keluar. Jongin dan Sehun berada di trotoar. Jongin lebih baik dari Sehun. Satu pukulan ke wajah dan Sehun tampak bingung.

Jongin bangkit dari lantai, menarik bangun Sehun bersamanya. Jongin menatapku. "Sehun, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Bagian depan kemeja Sehun di tarik Jongin. Jongin mengguncang dan melemparkannya ke dinding, kemudian bergerak berdiri di depannya. Aku mengintip di sudut sehingga aku bisa melihat mereka lagi. Sehun mengatakan, "Kau mematahkan hidungku."

"Kamu beruntung."

"Siapa kau?"

Jongin mengatakan, "Aku adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan jika kau tidak meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri."

Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Darah mengalir di pergelangan tangannya. Sekali lagi, Sehun mengatakan bahwa Jongin benar-benar telah mematahkan hidungnya.

"Apakah kau mengerti?"

Sehun melihat tangannya yang berdarah. Jongin mengangkat tinjunya dan menarik kembali di belakang kepala.

"Apakah ini tampak akrab?"

Sehun menatapku. Aku terus melihat kearah Jongin.

"Apakah kau mengerti?" Ulang Jongin.

Sehun bertanya, "Apakah dia pacarmu?"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Jongin membuat gerakan seperti dia akan melepaskan pukulan, tapi tidak dilakukannya. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di depan. "Baiklah. Ya tuhan! Aku akan pergi!" Sehun mulai berjalan pergi, berjalan mundur menuruni jalan setapak, seolah-olah takut kalau-kalau Jongin akan memukulnya dari belakangnya. Dia tak terlihat seperti seorang bully yang menakutkan.

Jongin mengawasinya saat ia sampai di ujung trotoar, kemudian berjalan ke sana dan memastikan bahwa Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi. Ketika Jongin kembali ke pintu ia berkata, "Aku akan membawamu bersamaku."

Aku melingkarkan lengan di lehernya dan memeluk. "Bagaimana kau tahu dia ada di sini?"

"Aku keluar ke tempat parkir dan melihat seorang pria duduk di mobil melihat kearah apartemen. Ketika aku melewatinya, aku melihat plat Ohio. Mantan pacarmu adalah orang tolol, Kyungsoo."

"Aku bisa tinggal di sini. Kupikir dia tidak akan datang kembali setelah ini semua-"

"Tolong jangan berdebat denganku tentang hal ini. Aku ingin malam ini kau ada disisiku. Kemasi barangmu dan ikut denganku."

Tbc../end?

Cerita ini milik '**Kate Dawes'** saya hanya me-Remake nya saja.

Yang tidak suka, tidak usah baca.

Enjoy~~


End file.
